The Adventures of the Adventurers
by SmashSweetie
Summary: OFFICIALLY COMPLETE. The Smashers are off to find buried treasure. And of course, they invite you to come along and find out what nonsense goes on. Style: Paragraph.
1. Story 1 ADVENTURE TO SHANOOK BLOO ISLAND

**The Adventures of the Adventurers**

Chapter 1: Skunk or Pinapple?

It all starts on a normal day (as usual.) The birds are chirping, the bees are buzzing, the little ponies are dancing around, a- ok here's what's really going on.

Pikachu, Kirby, Falco, Fox, Peach, Roy, Daisy, Marth, Mario, Luigi, Dr.Mario, Yoshi, Ganondorf, Pichu, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Nana, Popo, Ness, Mewtwo, Mr.Game&Watch, Zelda, Link, Young Link, Samus, Captain Falcon, Jigglypuff, Shiek, Or in short-form, Everybody, were sitting around outside waiting for something to happen.

"What does that one look like...?" Asked Mario while staring at the sky

Fox rolled over onto his back, "It looks like... a cloud"

Peach, Daisy, Zelda and surprisingly Bowser, were suntanning on colourful towels, drinking some sort of ...drink.

"Hand me the minty lotion would ya Bowser?" Peach said glancing up from her pink sunglasses

"No problem" Answered Bowser, handing the lotion to Zelda, who handed it to Daisy, who handed it to Peach

"Thanks"

Falco got bored of watching clouds and finally said, "Can we ... _do_ something now?"

"We _are_ doing something" Ness said. "We're watching clouds"

Yawn.

Falco got up and went inside to get some lemonade, "Anybody else want some?"

Everyone raised their hands

"Joy"

Luigi spread out the newspaper in front of him

"Hey look what's that?" Asked Fox while staring at the old piece of paper that fell from the newspaper

"I think it's... It's a treasure map!" Squealed Mario while everyone gathered around

"Well half of one anyway" Kirby said while leaning over Fox's shoulder

Mario picked up the half-a-map and examined it for a moment

All was quiet...

Very quiet...

Too quiet...

More quietness...

Mario kept examining...

And examining...

And more examining...

And all was quiet...

Still quiet...

Very very quiet...

"URIKA!" Screamed Yoshi, leaping up from the lawn table, "I told you! I told you it was a pineapple!"

Marth looked up from the map and walked over to the table and stared at Yoshi

And all was quiet...

Very quiet...

Too Quie- Ok I'll stop

"Blame the author, she write's bad stories" Kirby said

Shut up and continue looking at the map already

"Okie doke"

Roy also walked over to the table and took a look at the paper Yoshi was holding tightly in his hands. Then glanced at what looked like some kind of ... something.

"I said it was a pinapple, and Nana thought it was a skunk!" Yoshi sqealed

"BOWSER I SAID THE MINTY LOTION NOT THE BUTTERFLY SWEETY LOTION!" Shrieked Peach while springing up from her towel

Bowser cocked an eyebrow, got the minty lotion then handed it to Zelda, who handed it to Daisy, who handed it to Peach

Peach smiled. "Thank you"

Falco came back out with 25 glasses of lemonade. How did he carry them all? Don't know.

"I have a tray you moron"

Right.

Yoshi ran over with his paper and grabbed a glass of lemonade

"Hey, cool skunk" Falco said while sipping his cup

Yoshi looked surprised, "It's a pinapple!"

"Skunk"

"Pinapple"

"Skunk!"

"PINAPPLE!"

Except for the voices of Yoshi and Falco, all was quiet...

"Ok now that's just annoying" Kirby said

Sorry.

After everyone drank their lemonade, Popo sat down at the lawn table and pulled out a pin and thread, and started knitting.

It's a shame he can't knit for beans.

"Ok.. Knit one, pearl two..."

Daisy got up from her towel. "Popo, need some help sweetie?"

Popo nodded

And all was-

"SHUSH!"

Sorry

Peach also got up from her towel, "I need another towel, this one's too..."

Towelish?

"Yeah"

I'm good.

Yoshi walked over to Zelda, Link and Young Link and held up his paper, "What does this look like?"

"A piece of paper" Chuckled Link sarcasticly

Yoshi made a long sigh, "I mean the thing _on_ the paper"

"Oh, that's a skunk" Replied Link while lifting his sunglasses

"It's a pinapple" Corrected Zelda

"No look, it's a skunk" Link said. "Pinapples don't have tails"

Zelda slapped him on the side of the head, "That's the leaves"

"No! It's the tail! I'm telling ya, it's a skunk"

"It's a pinapple!"

"Skunk!"

"Pinapple!"

Yoshi dropped the paper and walked away

"See, knit one... pearl two..." Daisy said, directing Popo's hands while he knitted

Yoshi sadly walked to Mario, Falco, Fox and Luigi then slumped down in the grass

"Whatcha' got there guys?" He asked while slowly lifting his head

Ok cut, does he really have to say that? I mean can't you see that it's half a treasure map?

"Shush!"

Sorry, keep going

"It's half a treasure map!" Mario said excitedly, "And we're gonna find the treasure!"

Fox, Falco and Luigi nodded

"It's too bad we don't have the whole map" Fox said while sipping his lemonade

"Oh well, half a map is better then nothing" Mario cheerfully said, "And the 'X' is right in the middle anyway"

Falco looked up, "So where's this island that it's on?" He asked

Mario looked closer at the faded writing and tried to read it, "It says... Shanook.. Bloo.. Island.." He finished

"Shanook Bloo Island" Falco said while putting on a stoned face, "Right"

"That's all I can make out anyway..." Mario said, still examining the half-a-map

"Knit one... Pearl two..."

Fox got up from the grass and clutched the half-a-map in his hands, "So when are we going to... whatever that place as called"

"Umm, how about..." Mario thought, "March 12th 2009 at persicely 8:15.38 hours" He finished

"I have a hair appointment" Falco said, "How about now?"

"Knit one... pearl two"

"Okay, lets go now!" Shout Mario and Falco while springing up from the ground

Yoshi glanced up at the three, "Can I come?"

"It would be best if you stayed here I think" Fox said while patting Yoshi's head

"That's okay, I'll go help Popo knit"

Link and Zelda both got up and walked to Mario, Falco, Fox and Luigi

"Hey guys, can we help you find the treasure?" Asked Link

Young Link scurried over, "Me too!"

Link looked down at Young Link, "I don't think you're mature enough to come with us"

"AM TOO, AM TOO, AM TOO!" Yelled Young Link while jumped up and down furiously

Oh come on, let the little guy come you meanie

"Alright alright he can come, but don't make him do anything bad" Said Link

Don't worry I won't ...

Yoshi walked over to Popo, who knitted a straight, thick line

"Um Popo, are you knitting a scarf for a telephone pole?" He asked

"No, I'm just practicing"

Yoshi ran back to the tree, grabbed his paper, then ran back to Popo

"What does this look like Popo?" He asked

Popo stared for a moment, "It looks like a skun-"

"IT'S A PINAPPLE!" Screamed Yoshi

Fox waved his arms for the other "pirates" to follow

"Lets-a go!" Yelled Mario

Wait wait wait, we need the props.

Mario, Link, Zelda, Mario, Fox, Falco, (breath) and Young Link all walk to the dock

And that rhymed.

While the seven go to the dock, they run into a dodobird

"Doh doh! Doh doh!" Shouted the dodobird

"Um, hello" Young Link said while standing close to Fox

"Doh doh doh doh!" Shouted the bird while pointing a feathered, feather at the pirate ship

The seven quickly thanked the dodobird and climbed aboard the S.S Stupid. They didn't actually realize it said that until they started sailing

"Hoist the sails!" Shouted Young Link while barking orders at the others, "Swab those decks, mate's!"

"Will you shut up!" Yelled Fox wearing a pirate's eyepatch, accompanying Falco on the lookout's peak

"Land Ho!" Squealed Falco while jumping up and down

"Really?" Link shouted back up to him

"No! Heheh" Admitted Falco while wiping his forehead from the heat

Zelda and Mario layed on colourful lawn chairs in the middle of the ship

"Will you put away the lemonade with little unbrellas and help me swab the deck?" Grouched Link while wiping the front deck with a soapy mop

"Hehe land ho!" Yelled Falco once again

"Really?" Asked Link while blocking the sun with his arm

"Nope!"

Link made a small sigh then continued mopping

Zelda grabbed the suntan lotion and began to… lotion herself when…

"LAND HO LAND HO!" Screamed Falco while hopping up and down excitedly

"Oh please"

"NO REALLY! I SEE LAND!" Shrieked Falco

There. End Of Chapter One! Please R&R And I'll Give You A Lemon :)


	2. Are We There Yet?

While the others are set sail, everybody else is still at the Smash Mansion outside.

"So, now what?" Asked Popo while still struggling with his knitting

While Popo and Daisy were knitting, Ness was playing chess. Then Nana walked over,

"Hiya Ness! Whatcha doin'?" Asked Nana while hopping up on the lawn chair next to Ness

"Playing chess"

"Agaisnt who?"

"A very interesting apponent" Finished Ness

"And whos the very interesting apponent?" Asked Nana while blankly staring at the empty seat on the other side of the chess board

"Me" Ness said while straightening his little tie

Nana glanced back at Ness, "I guess that way you'll never lose.."

Suddenly Bowser walked over

"I bet if Daisy played against herself, she'd still lose" smirked Bowser while plopping down next to Nana

"I heard that slim!" Shouted Daisy while dropping her knitting needles

Popo picked them back up and continued knitting while Bowser whipped Ness' butt at chess

While the knitting and chess were going on smoothly, the sailing wasn't that well...

"WE'VE HIT LAND!" Shrieked Falco while jumping up and down almost diving out of the look-out's spot

Fox raised an eyebrow while looking over-board.

"Falco we hit a rock"

"Oh" sighed a very dissapointed Falco

Then the bird hopped down from the look-out's place and strolled down the deck

"So now what?"

Link was busily swabbing the deck while young Link was busily bossing people around

"SWAB THAT DECK LINK!" He screamed, "YOU TWO! GET UP FROM THOSE LAWN CHAIRS AND START CLEANING!"

"Oh will you shut up!" Yelled Link from the port of the ship

"Hey I wonder if theres a mall on this island..." Wondered Falco while plopping down in a lawn chair and quickly shading his eyes from the sun

"I doubt it" Replied Fox while walking up to the mast

Grrrrowll...

"What was that?" Asked Falco while looking up at dark clouds overhead

Fox also looked up from the front of the ship, "Guys, it looks like a storms on the way"

"BATTEN DOWN THE HATCHES! RELEASE THE MAST!" Ordered young Link while waving his arms in circles

"No" Barked Fox, "this is a real big storm, and we'll have to try to outrun it"

Ahah. Theres a storm on the way for the poor sailors. (Just because Im evil, I'll make something weird happen) But anyway, lets get back to what's going on ...

"Are we there yet?" Asked Falco

"No" Replied Fox

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Will you give me a million dollars?

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Is there really an "i" in island?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Can I have some peach juice?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Will you stop saying no?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are you gay?"

"No"

"Can you wead me a stowy?"

"No"

"Are you on drugs?"

"No"

"Do you have a-"

"No!"

"Pass the ketchup please"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"Yes"

"Really?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Do you even have a million dollars?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

THUMP

"Are we there yet?"

"Yes!"

"You're supposed to say no!"

"Yes!"

"Lets try that again, are we there yet?"

"YES!"

"No you say no now"

"But we're here!"

"You mean we out run the storm?"

"Yes!"

"Ok now the yes is annoying"

"Yes!"

"So are we there yet?"

"YES YES FOR CRYIN' OUT LOUD YES WE'RE HERE!"

Well I guess they're there! So R&R D


	3. Stupid Elevator

"LAND HO!" Screamed Falco while springing up and down, waving his arms for the others to get off their lazy butts and follow him

"We're coming, we're coming" Sighed Fox while directing the others to follow

They all came to a huge island with tons of sandy beaches and clear blue water as far as the eye can see

"Wow, look at it!" Said Mario while walking foreward up the hill

"I know isn't it nice?" Said Fox while peacefully glancing at the clear ocean

Mario pointed at the top of the hill, "Not the ocean, that!" He said while pointing at a _giant_ arrow that was pointing at a _giant _mall

"SEE!" I TOLD YOU THERE WAS GONNA BE A MALL HERE!" Yelled Falco right in Fox's ear

"How about we stop for a quick... shopping spree!" Squealed Zelda while grabbing Mario and Link's arms and dragging them through the front door while the others followed

Inside there was an endlessly tall roof with beautiful glossy escalators going up and down all over. Right away, Mario and young Link spotted the food court

"All that sailing has made me hungry!" Said Mario to the others

Mario headed for the food court while young Link followed close behind

"Hey guys I'm gonna head upstairs to the cloths" Said Zelda while pointing at the Bloo Mall's map

"I guess I'll come" Answered Link while glancing at the map also

Zelda and Link both headed up the escalator, while Falco and Fox went up the one next to them

"Hey guys me and Fox are going up to the washrooms" Said Falco while leaning over the side of the escalator

"Ok, we're going to the clothes" Shouted Zelda to Falco above the other noise of the mall

Link and Zelda scurried across the second floor, and came to the elevator that lead to the first floor

"So why did you want to come with me?" Asked Zelda while gently pressing the "up" button on the outside of the elevator

"I dunno I was bored I guess" He answered

"So what are we going to buy?" Asked Link

Zelda looked up then looked back at the elevator next to her

"Clothes" She replied happily

"Well in that case I'll get a few things" Link said crossing his arms

"What, am I paying for you too?" She asked sarcasticly

"Thank's for asking, yeah!" He replied grinning

Zelda rolled her eyes then gently pressed the elevator button on the outside of it

"Push the button" Said Link

"I did"

"Yeah but it's not lighting up" Said Link while scratching his forehead

"I pushed it, it doesn't light up" Shouted Zelda

"Then why isn't it working?" Asked Link grinning

"I don't know but I pushed it"

"I don't think you pushed it" Said Link leaning over Zeldas shoulder to the button

"I already did!" Yelled Zelda, "Don't push it again!"

"Just let me push it!"

"I pushed it already!"

"No you didn't"

"Yes I did!"

DING!

"Oh look the elevators here." Grinned Zelda while walking inside the elevator, "I wonder why that is"

Link crossed his arms

"Maybe it just _knows_" Said Zelda

"Okay, third floor" Link reached over to press the button.

"Here, I'll press it" Said Zelda

"No it's ok I will" Repeated Link while pressing a bunch of random buttons

"No! Don't push it" Argued Zelda while also pressing some random buttons

"Let me press it!" Yelled Link

"It's ok I got it!" Yelled Zelda. "You're such a, a guy!"

"JUST LET ME PRESS THE STUPID _BUTTON_! Yelled Link a bit angrier, but managed to flash Zelda a quick grin.

While the "pirates" are on the so called, Shanook Bloo Island (Whatever that is), the others are still at home...

Ness was still playing chess with himself, while Popo continued knitting, and Yoshi walked around with his picture.

"Hey Ganon, what does this picture look like?" Yoshi asked Ganondorf while carefully approaching Ganon's lawn chair

Ganondorf set down his coffee cup. "Excuse me?"

"This!" Yoshi said while holding up his paper, "What's it look like to you?"

"It looks like a skunk to me"

"Arrrg!" Yelled Yoshi while stomping off to find Bowser

Ganon looked confused. "What? Was it something I said?"

Meanwhile,

Fox and Falco wondered around on the second floor of the mall

"So..." Wondered Fox while glancing at every shop they passed

"Hey look!" Shouted Falco while staring at the most beautiful convertable on display in the car shop

"Oh my gosh that's amazing!" Screached Fox while running up to it

Falco scratched his feathery head, "Too bad we can't take it for a test drive" He finished

"We can't...?" Grinned Fox with an evil smile. "Come on!"

The two both raced to the car and hopped in. Falco got to drive because he's still trying to learn, and this would be a nice learning experience wouldn't it?

"Hey I can so drive this thing!"

Sorry, go ahead

"Thank you"

So, Fox ploped down in the passangers seat and directed Falco to the right buttons

While Falco was learning a few things, Mario and young Link were both at the food court

"Hey Mario, cheese me please!" Said young Link while reaching for the cheese for his taco

Mario leaned over the table. "Hmm I wonder where everyone went?"

Young Link looked around, "Hmm I don't know"

After their tacos, Mario and Young Link set off in search to find the others

"How about looking on the second floor first?" Said young Link while pointing to the escalator

"Umm how about we take the _elevator_ instead" Said Mario a little worried. "The last time I tried mount escalator, I almost broke my back..."

"Why what happend?" Asked Young Link

"It's a long story" Said Mario, "Lets just take the elevator okay?"

Young Link agreed and they both headed for the elevator. While Mario was telling his life story of conquering mount escalator, Zelda and Link were still fiddling around in the elevator

"Stop pressing buttons, I'll get it!" Shouted Link

"It's okay I got it!" Yelled Zelda while still pushing random buttons

THUMP!

The elevator got jammed in the middle

"Oh no!" Shouted Link, "We're all gonna die!"

"Shh" Said Zelda, "Don't panic"

"Im too young to die!"

"Shut up Link!"

"I can't!"

Link grabbed Zelda by the shoulders. "QUIT TALKING YOUR USING UP ALL THE AIR!"

"Quit panicking!" Shouted Zelda

"Hey look theres Mario and young Link!" Screamed Link while looking through the glass elevator

"YOU GUYS! UP HERE!" Shouted Zelda while banging on the wall

Mario and Young Link didn't notice

"Noooo! Guys come back!" Shouted Link

"Well that's just great" Said Zelda a bit disapointed

Yep, Link and Zelda were stuck. Since the others didn't know, they kept on going about their normal day.

Pretty soon, Mario and young Link come to the car shop while Falco is about to take off in the display car

You Little Thief!

"Hey you're the one writing the story!"

I know. Evil Grin

"Okay Falco, now when I say go, GENTLY push down the foreward button okay?" Explained Fox

"Got it" Falco said

"Okay.. One, two, three!" Counted Fox

_VROOOOOOOM!_ The car took off backwards faster than the speed of light

"WHEEEEEEEEEEE!" Screached Falco while flying through the air in a car

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Fox

Just as young Link bent over to pick up a penny, the car flew 100-miles-an-hour right over his head. Then splashed in the fountain.

Some little kid and her mom were standing by the fountain

"...wow!" Said the little girl, holding her mom's hand

"...That was reverse" Said Fox

After young Link got up, Mario came rushing over

"Oh my gosh did you see that!" Screamed Mario. "If you hadn't have bent over there, you'd be dead!"

Young Link looked a bit confused, then directed his attention to the soaking wet car that contained Falco looking amazed, and Fox stuck with his eyes wide open, staring blankly foreward

"Wow that was weird..." Said Falco rubbing his sore head..."LETS DO THAT AGAIN!" He screached

"No... way..." Said Fox

Mario walked over to the car, "You guys, that was the most amazing thing I've ever seen!"

Link and Zelda were still stuck in the elevator, but they managed to peek through the glass and watch the preformance of the flying car

Link looked over at Zelda

"Did you witness that..." He asked while blankly staring at the car stuck in the fountain

Okay so there's Chapter 3! R&R :D


	4. Clucky The Evil Robot

While Link and Zelda were stuck in the elevator, and Falco and Fox were paying for the car that they "took for a test run", Mario and young Link headed over to the arcade room. Inside there was tons of machines and games. It was like heaven!

"Wow cool!" Shouted young Link while racing towards a huge mechanical chicken, holding what looked like a mini cannon

"It's called, Clucky McCluckingtons Cluck Cluck Tic-Tac-Toe" Read Mario. "It's amazing how they fit that name on the little sticker" He said, scratching his chin

"COOL!" Screamed young Link

A robotic voice read out the instructions:

1 Aim-Your-Misstle-Shooter-At-One-Of-The-Squares

2 Confuse-The-Chicken-While-Playing

3 Click-The-'A'-Button-To-Shoot-The-Ball

4 Try-To-Defeat-The-Apponent-By-Getting-Three-X's-In-A-Row

5** Please-Do-Not-Harass-The-Chicken.**

Mario looked at the chicken's beaty eyes then looked back at young Link, "You're sure you want to play this?"

"Oh yeah!" Shouted young Link hopping up and down

Young Link stepped on the plate and a ragtime tune came on. The chicken began moving back and fourth, while Young Link picked up the ball. Then the robot chicken started to talk

"_Take Your Best Shot Buddy_" It said

"You're goin' down clucky!" Shouted young Link, then threw the ball on the upper right corner

"_That's All You Got_?" Said the chicken. Then the chicken threw its ball on the lower left corner

"_Your Turn Pal_" It said

Young Link tossed the bright-blue ball at the middle square, then it was the chickens turn

"_This Hurts You More Then It Hurts Me_" It said while shooting the ball on the middle-bottom block

"_Your move"_ It said

"Hmmm" Young Link thought

While Young Link was conquering Clucky the Chicken, Zelda and Link were still stuck in the elevator...

"I said stop _talking!_" Shouted Link while running in circles

"Be quiet for a second and let me think of what to do!" Said Zelda

"How much air is actually in here?" Asked Link

"Will you stop! We'll have enough air"

Suddenly from outside the elevator, the security guard game by. A tall but chubby man carrying a police-man's stick. He pressed a couple of buttons and the elevator came crashing down to the lower level. And out poped Link and Zelda.

Link was so happy to see the security guard...

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" He shouted while getting on his knees and approaching the police man. "I never thought I'd say this in my life but thank you!" Link climbed up off the ground and hugged the police man, "Y-you are beautiful!" He shouted

The police man looked down, then slowly inched away from Link

"Well, that was lucky!" Said Link cheerfully

"Yeah it was but we never did actually get to the top floor..." Said Zelda while looking back at the elevator

"Nooo no no, not again!" Link said while facing his back to the evil-elevator

"Fine..." Sighed Zelda, "We'll just take the escilator then"

Link looked back at the clock over the elevator

"Don't you think it's about time we got out of here?" He said. "I mean we _are_ here to look for treasure"

Zelda agreed then set off with Link to find the others. Meanwhile...

"I'LL GET YOU NEXT TIME CLUCKY IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!" Screamed Young Link while giving the tic-tac-toe-playing-robot-chicken a mean look

The music stopped playing and clucky the chicken froze back in position to start a new game.

"Fine, be like that" Young Link said while stomping off to find Mario

Mario was off at the food court again, picking up a bag of Doritos for himself... And whoever else wanted some. And pretty soon young Link came moping by and sat down at the table across from Mario

"Sooo, everything go well with the tic-tac-toe game?" Asked Mario while biting into a chip

"That chicken is gonna be road kill the next time we play" Young Link said while lying his chin in his hand

Mario looked around and then found Falco and Fox both walking towards them

"Hey guys we're back..." Said Fox a bit sadly while pulling up a chair at the table

"What happend?" Asked young Link

"Well," started Falco, "after I crashed the car, they made me pay twenty thousand dollars for it" He finished while dropping his face on the table, causing his beak to go straight through it

"See? Something else I have to pay for" Sighed Falco

"Oh well" Said Fox, "I'll help ya pay for them"

"Thanks"

Suddenly, Zelda and Link came happily walking up to the others

"Hey!" Said Zelda while plopping down in the seat next to Fox

"Wow, where have you two been all this time?" Asked Mario

Link looked at Zelda, "We were stuck in the e-"

"Umm, it's a long story..." Inturrupted Zelda

Then Falco butted in, "Hey arn't we supposed to be looking for the treasure?"

Mario and Link both nodded yes, then got up and directed everyone to the door. As soon as they came to the front slide-doors, Falco began to sing,

"On the road again, just can't wait to get back on the road again!" Sang Falco while frolicing around in circles

Just as everyone came out from the mall, the sun was already almost out of the sky

"Well looks like it's time to hit the sac for the night!" Cheerfully said Mario

Fox scratched his head, "Yeah but... where?"

Well we'll see what happens to the smashers... once I finish writing xD Well R&R!

Fox: We end up sleeping at th-

SHH! Don't give it away! Sheesh!

Fox: Sorry...

Well r&r and I'll be writing the next chapter

After the smashers made their way out of that weird mall with the jammed elevator, mount escalator, and that _crazy_ chicken, they found themselves outside the mall, on the island that they randomly came to because there's a treasure here. So lets get back to what they're doing, let me just rewind this tape hold on...

"Is that the X?" Asked young Link

Oops not far enough. Rewinds

"We're outnumbered!" Shrieked Zelda

Still not far enough ... More rewinding

"Is that a chicken?" Asks young Link, "AHHHHHH!"

Nope, almost there ... rewinds

"I'LL GET YOU NEXT TIME CLUCKY IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!" Screamed Young Link

Woops too far Fast forward

"Yeah but... where?"

Ah there we go. Okay keep on reading )


	5. Mr Bubblehead And The Treasure

"Hmm I'm not sure of where we can sleep" Replied Link while scratching his chin thoughtfully

"I'll be right back" Fox said while walking in the opposite direction

After about five minutes of walking in circles, the sun finally drops down low and the light suddenly goes away...

"We need to find _somewhere_ to sleep" Falco says while looking around

"Hey what's that?" Asked Zelda while squinting her eyes to see

The 'pirates' came closer to the object that Zelda spotted on the island

"Is that a ... chicken?" Asks Young Link, "AHHHHHH!"

Suddenly out of no where-

"_BAGAWK_!" Screached the chicken. "AHHHHHH!" Went young Link. "Quiet!" Yelled Zelda

"BAGAWK! BAGAWK BAGAWK BAGAWK!"

Young Link zoomed behind Mario in terror. "I HATE CHICKENS!"

"We're outnumbered!" Shrieked Zelda

After conquering that crazy robot-chicken at tic-tac-toe, young Link officially hated chickens.

"Just ignore it" Falco said

Suddenly the chicken walked behind a tree, then three more chickens popped out from behind it. Then four, then five, then six, then- etc.

Pretty soon there was an entire army of chickens, lined up in parallel lines

"Look at them all!" Link said while pointing at the lead chicken

After about 10 seconds of standing, the lead chicken blew into a trumpet, and all the others started a stampede

"INCOMING!" Screamed young Link while grabbing Mario and Zeldas arms

The chickens raced across the island chasing the 'pirates' around, leaving nothing but big puffs of dust behind them

"_BAGAWK!"_ Screached the chicken leader

After running around the island about four times, they finally stop and rest

"You think... we lost 'em?" Young Link said between heavy breaths

"I think so..." Falco said while plopping down in the grass under a tree

The chickens had suddenly disapeared and the 'pirates' were safe.

For now anyway...

The night had eventually disapeared and the sun came up bright and early...

"Falco, get your leg off of my back!" Mario said while shoving Falco's leg away

"My bad" He answered back

It was a warm morning, the smashers didn't know where to go next, so they decided to check their map

"You guys, I'm hungry" whined young Link while holding his stomach

"You're right" Mario said. "We have to find some food"

Suddenly once again, a chicken popped out from behind a random palm tree

"Bagawk!" The chicken squawked

Mario glanced at Link, then looked back at the chicken, and walked over to it

"Do you have a name, mister chicken?" Mario asked

"What the heck are you doing..." Link said while sighing

"BAGAWK!"

"How about we think of a name for you?" Mario suggested

"How about, chickzilla" Asked young Link

Mario sighed

"What about mister clucksalot" Link said

"What about mister bubblehead" Young Link said sarcastically

"Hey I like that" Link said

"Catchy" Mario added

The 'pirates' decided to name the chicken Mr.Bubblehead. Once they made friends, Mr.Bubblehead layed an egg for them.

"I guess mister bubblehead is a girl..." Link said

"Oh well" Replied Zelda

After eating their eggs, the 'pirates' continued looking for their treasure...

"So where to?" Asked Link

Mario checked the map, and compared it to the giant map that just happend to be there in the middle of the island right when they needed it.

"Okay, so we're here, and the treasure should be..." Mario compared...

And compared

And compared some more

And compared

Compared as if his live depended on it

Oh how much he compared

Ok I'm done

"Look!" Shouted Mario. "The X should be right over there!"

Mario and the others all walk around the island

They walked around,

and around,

and around,

and around,

and around,

and around,

and around,

and around,

and around,

and around,

and around,

and around,

and around,

and around,

and around,

and around,

and around,

and around,

until finally they came to an indent in the ground

"Is that the X?" Asked Link

Mario stared at it for a moment

"Actually, it's a T" He answered

They kept staring

"... Well that's disapointing..." young Link said while holding a shovel

"Hey look it's a U!" Yelled Zelda

"And that's a V!" Said young Link

"There's a W!" Shouted Link

Everyone stared for a minute then ran to the next letter that they knew was the X!

"There it is!" Yelled Zelda

All of a sudden, Fox came out from behind a tree

"Hey guys, I'm back!" He said excitedly

"Where have you been all this time?" Asked Falco surprised

"Checked in at the hotel" Replied Fox

The others put on a stoned face then started digging

They dug

and dug

and dug

and dug

and dug

"I'm gonna just keep digging until I hit something" Zelda said

"Hey look I hit something!" She shouted

"What is it?" Asked Young Link. "Is it the treasure?"

"Yes!" Shouted Zelda while the others gathered around

Zelda pulled up the treasure chest and slowly opened it

"What is it?" Asked Falco

"It's...it's..." Zelda stuttered

Then Link pulled it out and looked at it closely

"It's a picture!" Link said

"What's the picture of?" Asked Falco

Link wiped the dust and dirt from the picture and looked closer

"I think it's... it's a pinapple"

Then Mario butted in, "No way, that's _definitly_ a skunk!"

**THE END!**

So, there's the story! How'd you like it? Did you laugh? Giggle? Anything? Oh I hope you did. Anyway, R&R. Thanks for reading! -SS


	6. Leaving the Island

Falco: Yo! Welcome back to the story! Some time has passed and us, the wonderful pirates, are on our way home with the treasure! Mister Bubblehead will stay at the island with his army. Hopefully Young Link will never see another chicken again... but anyway, it's time to write this story!

Bowser: Cupcakes!

Falco: What?

Bowser: Cupcakes...

Falco: Right, on with the story!

**Chapter 6**

Welcome back! The pirates have found the long, lost treasure of Shanook Bloo Island! (If that's what it's really called.) They found their way back to the S.S Stupid (They still arn't that happy with the name) but they're on their way home! They've been at the island for two days now and are eager to get back home and show everyone the wonderful skunk picture they found!

Kirby: It's a pinapple

Is it really? Who knows.

Back at home...

Ness was busily beating himself at chess, while Popo and Daisy were _still_ learning to knit.

"You guys, why do you bother knitting?" Asked Kirby. "It's summer!" Popo was quickly whipping together a skarf for the winter. "Who knows! It could snow any day now, it happens you know!"

"Not in July" Kirby sighed.

Yoshi was searching continuously in the kitchen for his purple crayon that he hated to lose. "Where could it be?" He mumbled to himself while shifting a bunch of spice containers this-way-and-that.

Nana walked into the kitchen then took a step back. "What happend in here!" She shreiked. She stared at the huge mess Yoshi had made looking for a crayon. "I'm looking for my purple crayon. I can't find it and I'm extremly sad about it!" Yoshi groaned as he dropped a large cooking pot off the counter. Nana covered her ears at the noise. She glanced up at the top shelf and spotted the crayon sitting alone. "Yo-" Nana got inturrupted by Yoshi. "No time to talk Nana! Looking for my crayon"

"But Yoshi-" Nana said while pointing at the shelf. Yoshi just put his finger to his lips and 'shushed' Nana.

Nana jumped up and down while pointing at the shelf with both arms. "Yoshi it's right o-"

"No time Nana! I need my crayon!" Yoshi ran around moving everything in the kitchen. Nana moaned then ran up infront of Yoshi and started waving her arms around. "YOSHI IT'S-"

"Shhh! Nana!" Yoshi yelled while opening and closing every cupboard in the room.

Nana was furious. She ran outside and grabbed two garbage can lids then ran back in the kitchen. She grinned then smashed the two lids together as hard as she could. Yoshi jumped three feet in the air and banged into the shelf. The crayon slowly rolled off and landed in Yoshi's hand.

Yoshi was pretty stunned. "Wow, I wonder how that happend?" He said, staring at his crayon. Nana sighed then threw the can lids out the front door.

Meanwhile...

The pirates stood at the front of their ship, bidding farewell to the island, and their new friend. Mister Bubblehead waved one of his wings, and wiped a tear from his eye with the other.

"Bye Mr. Bubblehead!" Young Link cried from the ship.

Link added, "We'll miss you!"

Mario and Zelda waved goodbye, Fox and Falco came up behind them.

"Bye beautiful mall!" Falco cried. "Bye mister Bubblehead!"

Fox waved to mister Bubblehead. "Goodbye you little chicken! Goodbye wonderful island!"

"We'll never forget you!" Young Link shouted.

Link ran over to the mast of the ship and put up the sails. "Ready to go guys?" He called.

The other pirates said their last goodbyes to the chicken, and to the island, then boarded the ship. Mister Bubblehead called his crew of chickens and they let off fireworks. Which were actually chicken feathers blasted from a cannon that just happend to be there.

"Bye guys!" Mario shouted from on deck.

The chicken crew all waved goodbye as the ship slowly backed away from the island. "Bye chickens!" Yelled Young Link. "Bye island!" Fox yelled after him.

"HOIST THE SAILS!" Shouted young Link.

"Bite me" Link sighed.

So the sailors were off again! Off to the raging sea where just anything could happen to them!

Fox: Well thats fortunate...

Shh, okay so right now the pirates are off in the middle of the ocean-

Fox: We just left the island...

Oh, right. Yeah so they're _at_ the island, sailing away. Everyone was really sad about leaving the island, and the chickens. They really bonded.. sooner or later anyway.

"Man that was fun guys!" Mario walked across the deck with a mop.

"Yeah" Link agreed. "We sure had one heck of an adventure!"

"I wonder what everyone's doing at home?" Added Falco.

At home:

Yoshi found his prized- crayon, Nana and Popo go back to knitting while Ness was _still_ playing chess. Daisy gave up on the knitting thing 'cause she was bored. Peach stayed home from the trip because she didn't think 'finding treasure' was very mature for her. The sailing was getting a bit rough, the storm they avoided on their way to the island came back. Let's see what's going on...

"Guys!" Shouted Fox. "The storm's back!" He ran around in circles. "Don't panic Fox!" Falco yelled from up on the look out's post. Fox kept running while waving his arms. "Guys don't panic! Just flatten the sails so we'll drift along with the storm" Link demanded. Young Link was worried. He saw that part of the wood on the ship was coming loose.

Suddenly it started raining very hard. The wind and rain pushed a lot of pressure on the side of the boat. It rocked back and fourth deeply in the water. "Guys I'm scared!" Young Link whined while pointing at a loose board on the boat. "That peice is gonna fall off!"

Fox ran up to young Link and leaned over the side. "Oh my gosh you're right!" He yelled. "Guys come here!"

The other smashers ran up to the side of the boat and started panicking.

"What do we do! The water's gonna get in the boat and we'll sink!" Link yelled to the crew.

Suddenly a huge pile of rain seemed to dump right on the boat. The loose board couldn't hang on anymore, it cracked off the side of the boat and there was a huge hole.

"AHH! GUYS WE'RE GOING TO SINK!" Young Link screamed his lungs out.

The boat started slowly filling with water. It slowly began to sink.

"Guys! Guys we need help, we have to patch that hole before we sink!" Falco yelled. "Hurry, everybody up in the look out's spot!" He demanded, everyone scurried up the ropes.

"Young Link! Can you climb this thing?" Link yelled over the noise of the boat and heavy waves.

Young Link replied, "Yeah I think I can!"

The whole crew climbed up the long ropes, up to the look out. The rain and waves got higher, and harder. The rain made the ropes slippery and hard to get a good grip on. Young Link wasn't strong enough to hold himself, his fingers slipped off the ropes and he fell back down to the bottom. The boat was still filling with water, there was still time left.

"YOUNG LINK!" Link screamed over the noise.

Zelda yelled to the others, "GET HIM BACK UP HERE!"

Everyone ran around scared until Fox came to the rescue. "Hold on little guy!" He shouted. Fox swiftly slipped down the ropes. "Young Link where'd you go! Young Link!" Fox yelled above the rain and wind. All of a sudden a big gust of wind blew over the boat and it tipped foreward, almost flipping over.

"AHH GUYS HANG ON!" Falco yelled while hanging deperatly onto the pole. "I can't!" Zelda shouted. She tried her best to hang onto the pole but there was too many people crowded around it.

Suddenly another gust of wind hit Fox. Hard. Fox flew foreward a bit, then ran straight into a large pole in the middle of the ship's deck. He was completly knocked out.

"FOX!" Falco yelled. He slipped down the ropes, he searched around in the fog for Fox and young Link.

"See them?" Link yelled down to Falco.

"I can't find young Link! But Fox is here, he's wiped out man! We need help!" He yelled back up.

The wind blew hard, the rain poured down harder then _ever_. It was too foggy to see anything, Falco ran around the deck looking for young Link. He couldn't find him.

"Guys what can we do with Fox! Mario shouted to everyone. "We can't leave him there on the deck, we're sinking!"

Link climbed down the ropes and looked overboard. "Guys we don't have much time the water level is almost up to the side of the boat!" Link reached his arm overboard, the water was up to his elbow. "We need help we're sinking faster and faster!"

Falco picked up Fox, the wind blew so hard it was very hard to hang onto him. "Mario!" Falco called. "Take Fox! I need to find young Link!"

Falco lifted Fox over his head and handed him to Mario. "Got him!" Mario yelled down. Falco let go of Fox and ran off inside the boat to search for young Link. Falco opened the door to the first bedroom, and got blasted with a big gust of black smoke. "GUYS! OH MY GOSH GUYS COME QUICK!" He screamed as loud as his bird lungs could scream. Link came running across the deck into the room inside the boat. "WHAT!" Link yelled. They both ran inside the room of smoke. Falco and Link couldn't see where they were going, it was full of smoke. "What's going on in here!" Falco coughed. Link covered his face, "I don't know but it's really hot in here!"

There was a small hole in the side of the boat that splashed a bit of water inside the room, and onto a plug outlet that was in use with a light. "LINK THE PLUG'S ON FIRE!" Falco yelled trying to push away the smoke. Link ran around the room and tried to find young Link, he knew he was in here somewhere.

"Falco help me find him!" Link shouted.

"YOUNG LINK! YOUNG LINK WHERE ARE YOU!" Falco yelled, but he couldn't stop coughing from the smoke. "YOUNG LINK WHERE ARE YOU!"

Link ran around the room and found the lightswitch that was flaming. "Help me Falco!" He yelled. "The ships sinking and the room's not going to last much longer with this fire!"

"HOLD ON!" Falco yelled. "I'll be right back!"

Falco ran back up on deck. "Guys the ship is on fire we need help!"

"IT'S EVEN WORSE!" Mario yelled down. "LOOK AT THE WATER!"

The ship sunk down further and further.

"Guys! Help us! Young Link's stuck in the room somewhere, the hallway's on fire, and this ships going to sink any minute!" Falco yelled.

Everybody panicking, the ship sinking second after second, the room on fire that was spreading around the ship, young Link lost somwhere in the boat...

Everything was horrible.

A big scream was heard across the whole ship. "GUYS!" Link screamed. "I FOUND YOUNG LINK HE'S UNCONCIOUS FROM THE FIRE! HELP!"

To be continued...


	7. SOS Save Our Ship!

Now, while the shipmates were onboard with the fire and the sinking, everyone else were still doing their normal activities back at home. It was about 9:45-ish and everybody was very tired. So they all decided to drop everything they weer doing and hit the sac. They were all in the living room pretending to have a camp-out.

"'Night Ness!" Yoshi called.

"'Night" Ness shouted back. "Gd'night Peach!"

"Gd'night Ness" Peach called. "Gd'night Bowser!"

"Gd'night princess" Bowser yelled. "Goodnight Nana"

"Goodnight Bowser" Nana called. "Goodnight Popo-"

"JUST GO TO SLEEP!" Popo shouted.

Everyone was quiet.

Yoshi whispered, "_goodnight Roy"_

Roy whispered back. _"Night Marth"_

Marth rolled over, _"goodnight Ganon"_

The voices got louder.

"Gd'night Pikachu" Roy called across the room.

Pikachu yelled to Pichu. "Pika pi!"

Pichu yelled back. "Pika pika!"

"BE QUIET!" Popo screamed.

Everyone was quiet again.

_"goodnight everybody" _Yoshi whispered.

Everybody but Popo answered back. "Goodnight"

"GO TO SLEEP!" Popo yelled, the room echoed.

While everyone was having a.. _nice night_, the sailing was rougher.

Aboard Ship:

"Falco! Help me down here!" Link yelled across the deck. Falco rushed across the deck and downstairs. "It's okay I'll help, just give me a second to find the fire extinguisher."

Falco ran around the deck downstairs while Link tried to pull young Link out of the room before he burned to death. Falco raced back into the flaming room with the fire extinguisher and sprayed it _everywhere._ Link lifted young Link over his shoulder and ran with him up on deck where the water was still rising.

The others were still panicking up in the lookout's peak. "You guys, the water's right up to the edge we're going to sink for sure!" Mario said.

The waves crashed up against the side of the boat, the wind howled loudly as the fire slowly let out.

"Link," Falco panted. "I think .. the fires out" He said between heavy breaths. Link was relieved. But it wasn't all good, the water level had gone up and now the water was splashing over the deck.

"YOU GUYS HURRY! WE'RE SINKING! FAST!" Zelda cried from the lookout.

Falco and Link (with young Link on his shoulder) came running back up on deck. "Are you guys alright!" Falco yelled up to them. Mario shouted back, "We're all fine but Fox still has to wake up, that pole knocked him right out."

Falco cupped his beak in his hands. "You're sure he's okay?"

Mario nodded yes as Link carried young Link and layed him down on the deck. "I need to cool him down he's all burnt up!" Link shouted to everyone. Falco reached his wings into the ocean and picked up an arm full of water. He spun around quickly and threw the water on young Link. Right away young Link sprung up from the ground.

"WHA? What happend?" Young Link looked around in surprise. "You got caught in that fire in the front room" Link explained. He hugged young Link and carried him up to the lookout. Falco was still on the deck when he looked up into the sky. There was a loud rumbling sound, almost like thunder, but not. "What's that!" Falco shaded his eyes from the rain.

All the others, (except Fox who was still unconcious) all looked up into the sky and saw a huge dark figure floating there.

Link joked around. "Is it a bird, is it a plane?"

Falco laughed. "Close, it's a helicopter!"

The big dark figure lowered down to the sinking ship, and let down a long thick rope.

"You guys!" Zelda shouted happily. "They've come to save us!"

Everyone cheered as loud as they could. Zelda climbed the rope first as Link and young Link followed. Falco climbed up to the mast then picked up Fox. "You guys, I can't carry Fox _and_ climb the rope!" Link looked down, he dangled on the rope. "Here hand him to me!" He shouted down. Falco shrugged then lifted Fox over his shoulders and Link grabbed him tightly. "Zelda!" Link called. "Take Fox and put him in the helicopter!" He gripped Fox tight and slowly lifted him up to Zelda. She tried her best to grab Fox. "Link I can't he's too heavy!" She clutched Fox's arm with her hand and held on tight. Fox swayed in the air as Link climbed up the rope a bit further. "Here Zel" Link said while holding up Fox. "Try your best, but don't drop him!" Link climbed up even further until he was right under Zelda.

Zelda held Fox tightly in her arm while Link supported him from underneath. Falco climbed up under young Link and made sure he didn't fall. Zelda had Fox under her arm. "Zelda!" Falco shouted up. "Swing Fox back and fourth until you can get him high enough to just throw him in the helicopter!" He held onto the rope tightly as he yelled. "Are you sure that's safe? I mean, what if he slips out of my arm?" Zelda yelled back down. "Just try it!" Falco yelled back up.

Zelda took a deep breath, then swung Fox back and fourth. Everytime he went back and fourth, he got higher. The rope swayed back and fourth as everyone held on tight. "I'm almost high enough!" Zelda shouted. Fox swung higher and higher. Zelda took a strong breath then released Fox from her arm and he flew unto the helicopter.

"I DID IT!" Zelda exclaimed. She was very proud of herself.

"Great job Zel, now climb up!" Link yelled back up. He looked down at young Link, Falco, Mario and Luigi who were dangling there under him. "Guys! ships actually sinking now!" Link yelled. "The water's almost right up to the lookout! Everyone climb, hurry!"

The sailors bravely climbed up the rope one-by-one.

"You ready?" The driver of the helicopter yelled. Everyone sighed. "Yep, we're all in!" Link took deep breaths. "Wow, that was amazing wasn't it?" Falco sighed. Everyone agreed.

"I'm just so glad we all made it!" Zelda grinned.

"Well, most of us" Falco giggled while poking Fox (who was still asleap). "I think he'll live"

Everyone giggled quietly to themselves while the helicopter flew over the ocean. Link peeked out the window. "Oh my gosh!" He said. "Look at the ship!"

Everyone gathered around the window and stared blankly at the ship. There was nothing left but the flag sticking out of the water.

"If it wasn't for this helicopter, we'd all be dead!" Link gasped.

Young Link layed on his back. "All this exploring and sailing has made me really tired."

Everyone else agreed, (except for Fox who was still asleap).

Inturruption

Falco: Will you stop saying that?

Sorry, it's fun.

Falco: (sigh)

End of Inturruption

Everyone was tired and extremly exhausted from all the action-packed _sailing_ they had.

The helicopter steadly flew over the ocean. The pirates were happy all the trouble was over.

(Long long moment of silence)

Oh right, yeah, uh, after the pirates get safetly home, everyone is excited to see them!

"GUYS!" Fox shouted while running up the driveway.

"We're baaack!" Link called while walking across the grass, carrying two suitcases.

Young Link immediatly ran up to Yoshi and gave him a big hug.

"Hey did you guys find the treasure?" Nana shouted to Falco and Peach.

Falco cupped his beak and shouted back, "Yeah! We found a great picture of a skunk!" Falco ran upto Yoshi with the picture.

"OH MY!" Yoshi shouted. "You didn't find a picture of a skunk you found the other half of _my_ picture!" He exclaimed, jumping up and down.

Falco quickly grabbed Yoshi's picture and fitted it with his. He gasped. "YOU GUYS COME QUICK!"

Everyone gathered around the picture, then everyone paused in surprise.

"I-i-it really _IS_ a pinapple!" Link stuttered.

Everyone stood still for a minute or two.

"After all this, it actually _is_ a pinapple..." Falco said quietly.

Everybody at the smasher's house was silent, they just stared and stared at the pinapple picture.

"URIKA!" Screamed Yoshi, leaping up from the lawn table, "I told you! I told you it was a pineapple!"

**So there, it takes you all the way back to the beginning. But this is still just the beginning, there are way more fun adventures for the smashers to have. So keep on reading folks! **


	8. Story 2 THE HORSE AND THE BEAR

Alright, Official Part Two of The Adventurers!

Okay, so after the adventure at Shanook Bloo Island, the pirates are back at home, and everything's back to normal...

Bowser: Chicken!

What?

Bowser: Chicken chicken chicken!

Okay...

Well, on with the story!

Mario: Or I'll beat you with a stick.

Yes...

It was just a normal day. (Okay, how many times have I said that in my stories?) Anyway, yes it was just a simple, regular, completly typical, totally not weird, just normal-

Falco: DAY! JUST SAY _DAY!_

Day.

-Sigh-

Falco: Okay let's just get on with the story. And you know what, I'm gonna start this story 'cause the author's no good.

Hey! I'm the one writing the story! I can make you do things -evil smile-

Falco: Don't you dare

Okay okay I got it. But uh, you can start the story if you want. Just for this once.

Falco: YAY! Okay, so, it was just a normal day-

And you say _I'm_ annoying you with that?

Falco: Shh!

Sorry, go ahead.

Falco: So it was just a normal day, Peach and Daisy and all them were outside. So then I, the wondeful bird, came up with this idea. I decided to surprise everyone by running down to the car . . . place, and renting a trailor. So then, BOOM, I came back to the house with two awesome looking trailors. So then...

**Chapter 8**

"Falco what are you doing?" Asked Peach while pulling down her pink sunglasses. Falco grinned, then snapped his feathery fingers twice. Suddenly, two trailer-trucks drove into the drive way. Fox was driving one and Link drove the other. Falco jumped up and down,

"We're going camping!" He squealed.

Everyone was silent for about three seconds then-

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" Everyone cheered.

-Well that was unexpected.

So, everyone was pretty excited apparently! Falco decided to write down a list of everything they might need for packing, and pretty soon, all the others were at home packing.

Link, Zelda, Marth, Roy, Ganondorf and Young Link were all at Link's treehouse. Link paced back and fourth through the living room with a clipboard.

"Bug spray?" He asked.

"Check!" Ganondorf replied.

"Sun tan lotion?"

"Check!"

"Snacks?"

"Check!"

"Cd Player?"

"Check!"

"Paper and pencils?"

"Check!"

-breath-

"Check!"

What?"

"Check!"

Okay Ganon stop.

"Sorry"

Link butted in, "What about p.js, do we have p.js?"

"Yep"

"How about extra clothes?"

"Yep"

"How about-"

"Yep"

"Well then, we have everything!" Link said excitedly.

Meanwhile...

"Do you think we packed enough stuff?" Pikachu asked while staring at three giant bags. Pichu came over and managed to squeeze in a pack of gumballs. The two stepped back along with Ness, Yoshi, Kirby, the other Pokemon and the iceclimbers. "I think that's everything" Nana said, scratching her head.

Meanwhile again...

"We packed everything?" Fox asked, examining his bag. Falco walked in from getting the bug spray. "Yeah I think that's everything" He said while biting into a piece of toast. Fox grabbed the bag and hauled it over his shoulder. "Really to roll!" He said excitedly.

Meanwhile again, again...

Everyone from the Mushroom Kingdom (and Captain Falcon) were in the court yard putting together _their_ bag of supplies.

"Can somebody get me a toilet paper roll?" Daisy asked while putting a box on the ground infront of everyone.

"What do you need a toilet paper roll for?" Luigi wondered, while going to fetch Daisy a toilet paper roll from the bathroom.

Peach wandered around the yard looking for a big bag to pack their supplies in. Sooner or later, Luigi came back with a toilet paper roll.

"EWW LUIGI! I meant an _empty_ toilet paper roll" Daisy quealed. "Fix it" She demanded.

Luigi sighed, then started to unwind the toilet paper roll. "You know that's a waste right?" He asked. Daisy just shrugged her shoulders then grabbed the toilet paper roll from Luigi.

"Well it's not a toilet paper roll anymore" Luigi said, grinning. "Now it's a toilet paper _un-roll_" He smirked while walking off to start packing with the Princess.

While he was walking off he shouted back to Daisy, "what did you even need the roll for anyway?"

Daisy put the toilet paper roll up to her mouth. **"OKAY PEOPLE WE GOT A LOT OF PACKING TO DO HERE!" **She yelled through the tube.

Everyone else at the castle just sighed and continued packing like her slaves.

Of course, sooner or later everyone was packed up and ready to hit the road. Falco came out with the Fox to the courtyard of the Mushroom Kingdom, followed by Link and his gang and the Pokemon.

"Alrighty guys!" Falco shouted. "Are we ready!"

Everyone agreed, as Fox came up behind Falco with the bags. "So we have two trailors, so... who's driving?" He asked.

Okay, so thats my first chapter! I hope you liked it. It's a bit short I know, but I'll probably end up adding to it. I don't know exactly...

But while your waiting for the next chappie, please (if you want to) R&R! I'll even give you a lollipop :o


	9. Hitting The Road

Alright so we're on to chapter two. I told you, this is gonna be one heck of a story when I'm done here!

Falco: Can I start this one too?

Fine, but just this one.

Falco: Yay! Okay, so we were all outside with our bags and all that junk we're bringing along. So then since we have two trailors, Fox wanted to know who's driving us there...

**Chapter 9**

"Well I just got my drivers liscense last week." Link said. "So maybe I should drive, you know, it'll give me some expirience" Falco scratched his head. "I don't know, we need people with a good expirience already." He explained. "Like me for instance!"

Fox butted in, "but you can't even _drive_ yet in the first place!" Falco argued back. "I can too!" Fox crossed his arms. "Since when?" Falco stood still. "Since... last year!" Fox just rolled his eyes.

"Well we need to know who's driving!" Link said. Then Yoshi asked, "Fox, can you drive?"

"Yep"

Yoshi nodded. "Well then you should take half of us there, and Falco can take the other half"

Falco butted in, "yeah! We'll just see who's the better driver!"

Daisy took her toilet paper roll and stood on the box she layed down earlier. "Okay people, we gotta split in half" Daisy wondered. "How can we do that?"

"We could divide us by two?" Ganondorf suggested.

"That's a good idea" Daisy said cheerfully. She directed everyone to the right bus. "OKAY PEOPLE LISTEN UP, WHEN I POINT TO YOU, GO WITH THE PERSON THAT I... SAY!"

Everyone stood still.

"Okay! Mario with Fox, Luigi with Falco, Pichu with Fox, Kirby with Falco, Jigglypuff with Fox, Ness with Falco, Pikachu with Fox, Nana with Falco, Popo with Fox, Young Link with Falco, Dr.Mario with Fox, Peach with Falco, Zelda with Fox, Samus with Falco, Link with Fox, Yoshi with Falco, Roy with Fox, Marth with Falco, Captain Falcon with Fox, Mewtwo with Falco, Ganon with Fox, D.K with Falco, Bowser with Fox and I'll go with Falco" Daisy pointed back and fourth.

"HEYY! HEY WAIT FOR MEE!" A voice said.

"Oh! Mr. Game&Watch, I didn't see you" Daisy said while directing Game&Watch to Fox's bus. "Well, is that everybody?" She asked. Everybody nodded while standing in their lines. "Okay people, let's hit the road!" Daisy yelled while jumping off the box and grabbing her bags.

Over at Falco's door to his bus...

"Okay guys, just hop in and take a seat" Falco said while opening the door. Everyone crowded around the door and barged in.

Over at Fox's bus...

"Okay people please enter the bus in one straight line." Fox ordered while lifting Pikachu up on the bus. "No pushing people!"

Falco walked over to Fox's trailor and handed him a walkie-talkie. "We're gonna need these!" He said happily. Fox accepted the walkie-talkie and climbed up on the bus. He leaned out to ask Falco, "umm... where are we going exactly?" Falco shrugged. "Don't know, just follow my truck the whole way, it'll be tons of fun!"

After talking to his partner Fox, Falco ran back over to his trailor and climbed on board. "ARE WE READY GUYS!" He shouted to the whole bus. Everyone yelled back, "YEAH!" Falco whipped out his walkie-talkie and talked in, "Yo Fox, ready to start 'er up!" He asked excitedly. Fox said back, _"Yep buddy, let's start 'er up and hit the road!" _ At the same time, Fox and Falco started up the motors. "We have ignition!" Falco shouted while jumping up and down in his seat. "Are we ready 'mates!" The entire trailer yelled back to him, "LET'S GO!"

Falco's trailor lead the way out of the Mushroom Kingdom's parking lot. While Fox's followed close behind.

"We're on the road!" Kirby shouted while jumping around on the bus. "Let's par-teeee!" DK shouted while also jumping around. Yoshi ran up to the kitchen on the trailor and pulled out some fresh fruit. He then walked back to the table and set them all down. "Come on everbody grab some food!" Yoshi yelled happily. Everyone partyed on Falco's bus, so let's see what's happening on Fox's bus...

Pichu was walking around the bus holding an apple the size of his head.

"I wonder where we're going" Ganondorf asked while walking up to the front of the bus where Fox was driving. "Hold on a second Ganon" Fox answered while talking to Falco over the walkie talkie. Ganondorf just grabbed it from Fox, "YO FALCO WHERE ARE WE _GOIN!" _He shouted into it while Fox slowly took the walkie talkie back. "Sorry pal, Ganon want's to know where we're going apparently" Falco answered above all the noise of his trailor, "I told you, just follow me."

The two trailors drove over the longest highway in Nintendo City.

They drove, and drove, and drove...

and then...

_THUMP!_

Falco's trailor nearly flew over top of ... something.

"Um, Falco I think we ran over something" Yoshi said while running up to the front of the bus a bit worried.

--------------------

Falco: Okay so there's chapter two, it's a bit short. But the next chapters will be longer I promise-

Hey you can't keep those promises! I'm the one writing the story here.

Falco: I know. Make the chapters longer.

Fine fine, okay just, r&r!


	10. One Too Many Bumps

**Chapter 10**

Falco quickly stopped the trailor in the middle of the highway. Yoshi opened the front door a bit worried about what they accidently drove over...

"See anything?" Falco shouted to Yoshi while hanging out the door. Yoshi walked around crouched-over, looking for what they bumped. Everyone in the bus blankly stared out the windows, looking around. Fox's bus was quickly trailing behind them and came to a sharp stop right behind Falco's bus.

Yoshi searched around the bus, then threw his head back and sighed. "It was just a _stick_". Falco laughed and waved for Yoshi to get back up on the truck. Then gave Fox a thumbs up and started driving again. Fox just shrugged and followed his truck behind Falco.

As they were driving, Fox took out his walkie-talkie. "Yo Falco, what was that about?" He waited for Falco's reply. "Oh, we ran over a stick".

Fox was a bit surprised. "What!" Fox shouted into the walkie talkie. "Are you saying you're gonna pull over to the side of the road for every _twig_ you accidently run over!" Falco laughed, then sighed. "Yoshi thought we ran over an animal or something" Fox replied. "Roger that!" Falco giggled then set down his walkie talkie. He quickly picked it back up again. "Fox, if we're using the walkie talkies then we'll need names to contact us by." Falco let go of the button and waited for a responce. "Okay," Fox replied. "I'll be... Redfox" He released the button. Falco agreed, "Alright Redfox, I'll be Bluehawk" Falco released the button as well. They both agreed and continued driving.

Ganondorf marched back up to the front of Fox's bus again. "Still never told me where we're goin'!" He complained. Fox sighed, "I told you, Falco said we're just gonna follow him"

Ganon went to the back of the bus with the others and got a snack.

The sun grew closer and closer to the bottom of the sky. The moon came out, and the smasher's were driving in the dark. Falco pulled out his walkie-talkie and pushed the button. "This is Bluehawk calling for Redfox, Redfox do you read me?"

Pshht

"This is Redfox contacting Bluehawk, hear you loud and clear" Fox said back.

"Is everything alright over there?" Falco asked.

"Everything's fine Bluehawk, but theres some sharp rocks coming up," Fox replied. "Be careful"

Falco answered back. "Roger that!"

Falco said he'd watch the rocks, then tucked his walkie talkie back in his pocket. The sun nearly disapeared into the foggy sky as the moon shone bright like a nightlight. (That rhymed...)

Suddenly Falco's bus hit a huge boulder in the middle of the road, the bus heeled over on it's side and crashed into the ditch. Fox quickly slammed on the brakes and jumped out of his trailor. "FALCO!" He called. "Are you guys alright!"

Everyone from Falco's bus moaned as Falco tried to open the door (which was facing the sky.) "Yeah we're all fine, I think" Falco answered while climbing up from the door. "Wow, what happend there?" Fox asked while peeking down in the door to see if everyone was okay. Falco answered, "I think one of the wheels hit that rock over there." He pointed. "The bus was out of control for a second and drove straight into the ditch."

Fox looked up into the sky. "Well that's just great! We only have enough room for the people on my bus, we can't fit all your's in too!"

"Well let's look around and see if we can find a place to stay for now." Falco suggested.

Fox agreed. "We need a couple people to come with us!" Fox waved his arm in a circular motion.

Immidiatly, Link, Zelda, Ness, and Peach jumped out from the trailors and followed behind Fox and Falco. Peach raised her hand to her forehead, "Peach reporting for duty!" She swished her hand away from her face. Fox giggled, "We're not in the Navy, we're just finding a place to go."

Peach sighed. "Alrighty, let's head off."

Falco pulled out a flashlight, then turned around facing the bus. "You guy's stay safe here until we get back!" He shouted to his crew.

Everyone listened, and stayed in the bus.

Now, Fox and Falco were pretty good when it comes to venturing through the woods. But Link, Zelda and Ness... _Clueless_.

Fox leaded the way through a feild of trees, dirt, more trees, and more dirt. Then, they finally came to a small old shack in the middle of- well, nowhere.

"Soooo..." Falco broke the silence of twigs and leaves crackling under their feet. "Anybody know where we _are_?"

Everyone just looked around. Then Peach was the first to spot the old shack. "Hey look, an old shack!"

(Isn't that a coinsidence)

"Let's see what's in it?" Fox suggested as he walked up to the old deserted shack and opened the door. It creaked as if it wasn't used for years. Everyone followed slowly.

Suddently a large _boom_ was heard from up in the sky.

"Oh no, thunder!" Link said while stepping back. "You think a storm might be coming?"

Fox raised his nose to the sky. "Yes, it could be."

Another boom of thunder happend, then a pitch crack of lightning struck the sky like a bullet.

"Oh man!" Zelda shouted. "It's going to storm in a minute!"

"Hold on a minute, what's that?" Falco squinted his eyes tight. A few yards away was an old stable. A whinny from a horse was heard for miles. "Oh my gosh there's a horse in there?" Falco ran off to the stable. Ness chased him, "I'll come too!" Ness looked back, "You guys stay here!"

Fox sighed, "guys, come in the shack for safety." Peach darted up the steps and into the shack. Link and Zelda were both still outside.

"You guy's coming?" Fox asked.

Link paused for a moment. A growl was heard from in the small area they were in. Zelda bolted up and held her breath. She pointed behind Link, still not moving. "L-l-l-l-l-iink..." She stammered. Link raised an eyebrow then turned around to see what Zelda was looking at. Link nearly jumped when he saw- a black bear crawling around the forest. "It's a b-b-b-b-a-ba-ba-bear..." Zelda mumbled, trying not to make noise.

Suddenly Zelda ran off into the forest as fast as she could. "Zelly!" Link called while running after her. They both ran into the darkness of the forest.

Meanwhile...

"Ness look!" Falco pointed to an old barn door that was swinging in the wind. There was an old horse chained to a pole inside. The horse stomped its hoofs in the sand, and pulled the chain as if its life depended on it. Falco ran inside and flicked on a hanging ceiling light.

"Whoa there buddy" Falco held out his arms in front of him. "It'll be okay, just let me untie you." Falco calmly and carefully approached the horse and un-did the chain.

The horse seemed to be happy, his bright brown eyes beamed at Falco. "I wonder who you belong to?" Falco asked. Ness walked up behind him. "How long has he been chained here?" He asked. "Well you think I'd know?" Falco replied sarcasticly. Ness crossed his arms, "let's just stay here." He said, rolling his eyes.

Falco paused...

"I-I don't think we have a choice..." Falco held his breath and pointed at the door of the stable. Ness quickly spun around and spotted the bear. "A b-b-bear!" Ness stammered. Falco raced his birdlegs to the door and slammed it shut. He guarded the door with his back to it and his arms stretched out. "What do we do now!" Falco panicked.

A mumbly voise was heard.

_"Bluehawk! Bluehawk do you read me?" _

Falco looked around squinting his eyes. "Fox, is that you?"

_"Bluehawk, pick up the walkie talkie man!" _

Falco gasped. "Right!" He reached into his pocket and yanked out the walkie talkie. "REDFOX! THERE'S A BEAR OUTSIDE THE DOOR!" He yelled into it.

Fox (in the shack with Peach leaning over his shoulder to listen) replied, "Whoa whoa, where are you two?" He asked. Falco panicked some more, Ness grabbed the walkie talkie from his quivering hand. "It's Ness, we're in that old barn that Falco pointed to a few minutes ago."

Fox thought for a minute. "Ness, get me Bluehawk." Ness was confused, "who?" He asked. "Oh- erm, get me Falco" Fox said back. "Sorry Fox, Falco's a little ... scared right now, I'll get him to call you back" Ness answered.

So now, Fox and Peach are stuck in an old shack, Link and Zelda are off in the forest trying to get away from the bear, Falco and Ness are stuck with a horse in an old barn, and everyone else is still back at the busses. It looks like things couldn't get worse.

"Great," Falco sighed. "Last year we were stuck on a sinking ship that was on fire, now we're stuck in the middle of nowhere in a random barn and a horse!"

Ness sat down next to Falco. "Yeah, but remember Falco? We got off that boat by working together, as a team" Ness explained. "That's what we do, we're the Smash Brothers." Falco looked up, Ness continued, "and the Smash Brothers stick together"

Ness tried his best to bring back memories. "How do you think we would have got off that sinking ship if it were just me and you?"

Falco looked up. "We... wouldn't have?" He rested his chin on his arm.

"Exactly" Ness agreed. "We all worked as a team. Remember when Fox hit that pole and when young Link was trapped in the room that was on fire? We wouldn't have gotten them both safe if it wasn't for our teamwork." Ness explained.

"You know what Ness...?" Falco looked up again. "You're absolutly right..."

Ness nodded yes. "And remember when we found the treasure map to the island last year?" He asked. "You and all the other guys went on that crazy adventure to find it. But you wouldn't have found it if it wasn't for your teamwork"

Falco got up and dusted himself off. "Ness, you are _so _right!" He said. "All this time I was thinking about what a bad situation we were in, but I wasn't remember that we have friends to watch our backs"

Ness got up and dusted himself off aswell. "So, what are you gonna do?" He asked.

Falco whipped out his walkie talkie. "REDFOX! REDFOX DO YOU READ ME!" Falco barked.

"I can hear 'ya Bluehawk, loud and clear" Fox answered.

"We hit a little snag over here and we need some help!" Falco ordered.

"Well Bluehawk, there's nothing we can do right now." Fox replied. "Me and Peach are stuck in a shack right now while Link and Zelda are gone into the woods!"

Falco thought for a moment, "REDFOX! Did Zelda leave her cellphone in the trailor?"

Fox tried his best to remember. "I think she did, try calling her"

Falco quickly pulled out his handy-dandy cellphone and quickly dialed Zelda's phone.

_Riiiiiing... Riiiiiiing... Riiiiiing... Riiiiiing... _**BEEP!**

"Hello?" A voice said.

"Hey, who's this?" Falco asked.

"It's Nana" She said.

"Nana! Thank Goodness!" Falco sighed with relief. "Is everyone okay down there?"

Nana replied. "Oh yeah we're all fine, actually, we're all asleap right now." Nana sighed. "Well except for me of course"

"Oh sorry, but we're all in trouble over here Nana, do you know Link's cell phone number?" Falco asked.

Nana thought for a minute. "Yes! I do! I'm almost positive it's 449-9375." Nana said.

"Yes! Thank you Nana, I can't thank you enough! Hold on, I'll call Link" Falco said.

Nana agreed, she held on to Zelda's phone while Falco dialed Link's number.

_Riiiiiing... Riiiiiiing... Riiiiiing... Riiiiiing... _**BEEP!**

"Hello?" Link said.

"LINK!" Falco yelled. "Thank Goodness.. again"

"Huh?" Link was a bit confused.

"Nevermind, Link, where are you and Zelda?" Falco demanded an answer.

Ness crawled up on a hay-bale and listened to the phone. Link replied, "Well me and Zelly ran from that bear, and then we both found this old treehouse that somebody must have built a really long time ago." Link was panting. "So yeah, now we're here and I think Fox and Peach are still in that shack down there. Ask Fox where he is, will 'ya?" Link asked.

"Okay hold on a second" Falco said, he switched from the cellphone to the walkie talkie. "Redfox? Come in Redfox!"

"I hear ya buddy" Fox answered.

"Good," Falco said. "Link wants to know where you and Peach are."

"Oh, we're both still in the shack." Fox replied. "But it's going to start storming any minute. I can hear the thunder."

Falco put down his walkie talkie and raised the cellphone to his ear.

"Link?" Falco asked. "Peach and Fox are both still in the shack."

Link held his cellphone tight, "Okay buddy, but the rain has started drizzling."

After a couple minutes, rain started pouring down from the sky, like the rain was dropping a big bucket on them.

"Falco?" Link called. "The rain's leaking through the boards in this old treehouse."

"Are you guy's gonna be okay in there?" Falco asked, Ness whispered. _"Ask him where the bear is"_

Falco looked at Ness. "Oh! Right! Link, did you see the bear anywhere?" Falco waited for a responce.

Link in the treehouse with Zelda replied, "I don't see it pal, it's too windy and foggy."

Falco looked around for a moment. "Hold on a minute, Link." He covered the phone with his wing. "Ness, go look out the window and see if the bears still there."

Ness nodded yes and- (Hey that rhymed too) Oh right, yeah, Ness went to the window and tried his best to look past the fog and the rain. Suddenly _CRASH!_

**"NESS!"** Falco screamed so loud the stable shook.

To be continued...


	11. The Heartbreak Of Naughty Horses

Yo! Welcome to chapter eleven. The six smashers are off in the wilderness, being followed by a bear. While the others are still back at the trailor, in a _ditch_. So let's see what's going on...

**Chapter 11**

**"NESS!"** Falco screamed so loud the stable shook.

The old horse jumped around and whinnied loudly.

"NESS WHERE ARE YOU!" Falco yelled. He quickly jumped up to the sound of the crash and ran to the window. A tree was knocked down in the storm and completly dimolished the window, along with Ness.

Falco ran over to the window and tried his best to lift the tree branches off of Ness. He continuously dug through the branches and leaves, determined to find his friend.

"Ness can you hear me buddy?" He shouted, still shoving the branches and twigs away.

Eventually, Falco managed to dig up Ness, then carried him over to the hay bale.

"Ness!" He grabbed his friend and shook him.

Ness suddenly woke up, he was startled at what happend. "Hey... what's going on?" He asked, he then looked up at Falco who was looking down on him in tears. "Don't you worry, everything's gonna be alright..." Falco lifted Ness onto his shoulder and decided that even though they were stuck in a storm, it wouldn't bring them down.

"Ness, I don't care about this rain, or the bear, or the fact that we're all stuck in the middle of a random forest without food or water." Falco stopped, and looked down at Ness who fell asleap.

"Oh great, now I gotta get through this on my own..." Falco said to himself. He was suddenly determined to find the others, and get them home safely.

He gripped Ness tightly on his shoulder and ran him over to the old horse, who was still a bit confused of what was going on...

"Come on old guy, I don't know how long you've been here, but horses have riders," Falco strapped a saddle onto the horse. "And today, I'm your rider." He lifted Ness onto the horse's back then climbed on himself.

"Ready...?" He calmly said to the horse. "HEEYA!" He shouted. The horse didn't move.

Falco sighed. "When I say heeya, that means you _go_..." He tried pulling on the reins, and nudging the horse with his legs. "Come on, we gotta get out of here!" He gently gave the horse a little kick in the side. It still didn't move. "Dude! What's your problem!" He kicked him harder and harder until the horse jumped in the air and Falco flew off.

"WOAH!" He yelled.

"THUMP!" Went the floor.

The old horse seemed to giggle at Falco.

"Oh, if that's the way you wanna play it..." Falco grinned.

He walked over to the bin of horse food, and picked up a shiney apple. Then, walked infront of the horse and held out the apple.

"You want the apple, you want the apple?" He taunted, while waving the apple back and fourth. "You want the apple don't you?" The horse nearly nodded yes, and watched the apple sway back and fourth with his mouth open. "You want the apple- WELL TOO BAD 'CAUSE YOU CAN'T HAVE IT!" Falco laughed, an evil laugh and tossed the apple out the broken window.

The horse grunted, then sighed. He seemed to know what Falco was up to, and decided to plot his revenge.

"So are you going to let me ride you now?" Falco asked. The horse thought this would be the perfect plan. He turned sideways so Falco could climb on. "That's the spirit!" Falco said happily. He stuck his foot in the pocket and stretched onto horse's back.

The old horse grinned, then tilted his back to one side, and Falco slipped off and tumbled onto the floor. "Hey! What was that for!" Falco rubbed the side of his face and climbed back on from the other side.

The horse groaned and tilted to the other side, Falco slipped off.

"OW!" Falco rubbed the other side of his head. "What are you trying to do, kill me?"

He tried climbing on one last time. The horse stood still, he didn't seem to _want_ to harm Falco anymore.

"Tha'da boy..." Falco petted the horses rough and matty fur. "Now, ready to go?"

The horse stood still some more, he didn't move.

"Are we riding or what?" Falco asked, a bit puzzled.

The horse grunted then quickly sat down, Falco slid off the end.

"Okay buddy I give up!" Falco laughed. "If you won't let me ride you then I guess I'll _walk_." He went over and picked up Ness, then opened the stable door. "I guess we'll be going." Falco pretended to be sad. "Soooooo, _bye _for now."

The old horse whined, as if he wanted Falco to come back.

"Nope, no more silly tricks from you, my friend." Falco said.

He pushed the door open and carried Ness outside.

Falco was ready to go, he walked through the forest with Ness.

"Oh no!" Falco gasped. "The walkie talkie! I left it in the barn!" He ran back with Ness on his shoulder.

He busted the door open and ran back to the hay bale. The walkie talkie was gone.

"Hey, where'd it go?" He wondered to himself. He then looked over at the horse, who was grinning widely.

"Oh, _you_ again." He sighed. "Okay, where'd you put it?" He walked over to the horse.

The horse blew heavily out of his snout, he reached his long neck into the saddle pocket and took out the walkie talkie.

Falco walked over quietly and snached the walkie talkie from the horse's mouth.

"Thank-_you_." He snapped. Then sat down on a haybale and sighed. "Now what do I do..."

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Falco heard...

"Falco! Can you hear me?" In a static, scratchy voice.

"What?" Falco said quietly. "Who's there?"

The scratchy voice said again. "Bluehawk! Do you read me?"

Falco realized that it was his walkie talkie. He quickly picked it up and shouted. "Redfox! Redfox I'm here!"

"Bluehawk, where are you?"

Falco panicked a little. "I'm still in that barn with the horse, and Ness is unconcious..."

"Okay... um, well, me and Peach are still in the shack, and the bears still out there somewhere."

"Where's Link and Zelda?" Falco asked.

"Still in the treehouse I believe..."

Alrighty, review! I'll be working on the next chapter.


	12. Strange Directions

Hello people! Welcome to the next chapter, which is... Twelve, if I've been counting right. But I'd better double check, so be right back. AND I'M RIGHT! Okay so are you all ready for chapter Twelve? You'd better be, or else you won't find out what happens to the Smashers on their wild camping trip. So Ha-ha on you.

D.K: We are officially, OUT OF STINKIN' BANANAS!

Falco: Live with it...

D.K: I CAN'T! NOW THE MONKEYS WILL STARVE AND THE GORILLAS WILL GO ON A RAMPAGE AND TAKE OVER THE WORLD ALONG WITH A HERD OF ELEPHANTS AND A HERD OF WILD PEAS...

Falco: Peas?

D.K: YES, PEAS.

Okay okay whoa, D.K, the monkeys will have food, the gorillas are staying in the cages and peas arn't going on a rampage! Where did you come up with that?

D.K: I have my sources...

Okay, anyway we might want to get on with the story, it's been exactly... 160 words and we're not even started yet. How did I know it was 160 words? I COUNTED. BY HAND. No I didn't use word count... though that would have helped. Yes, but, let's get on with the next chapter.

Falco: When's it coming?

Should be here any minute now actually...

D.K: Just wait for it... _waaait_ for it...

It's coming... I can see it

Falco: Just wait... wait...

I CAN SEE IT, IT'S HERE! Ready?

**Chapter 12**

"Redfox, what do me and Ness do now?" Falco said quietly, tapping his foot on the ground. Fox paused for a moment, then answered, "I don't know, do you know your way back to the shack?" He asked. Falco got up and paced back and fourth for a moment. "I think so, when we ran up here we just went straight, so I'm guessing I'd find you if I went straight back."

Fox perked up, "good, now just follow the same way you came, and don't forget to bring everything you went there with." He took a small breath, "you wouldn't want to forget anything."

Falco gripped the walkie-talkie in his hand, while he rummaged around the stable, grabbing all of his things. "I think I got everything, there's a pile of apples here too, they're not that fresh but I can still bring them." He paused. "It's going to be a really long walk... so we'll need a snack."

Fox nodded silently.

Falco stuffed the walkie-talkie into his jeans pocket and walked over to the old horse. "I know you probably don't like me too much old guy." He said quietly. "But right now, we really need you to take us back to our friends."

The horse suddenly seemed to understand what was happening. He stood straight, and tall, then eyed Falco.

"You'll finally let me ride you?" Falco asked.

The old horse smiled, then turned his head toward a saddle, lying on a stack of hay.

"Great!" Falco shouted excitedly. He ran over to the hay and heaved the saddle over his shoulder. He walked back to the horse and clipped the saddle on his back. "Come on Ness." Falco said while lifting Ness onto the horse. He then swung his leg over the horse and climbed on himself. "Ready pal?" He asked. The horse neighed then suddenly took off, faster then a bullet.

"WHOA!" Falco yelled. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!"

The horse galloped faster and faster, Falco and Ness bumped up and down.

"Wheeee!" Ness shouted excitedly. "FASTER FASTER FASTER!" Falco gripped the horse's neck, he tried his best to hang on tight. The three rode through the forest, gaining speed minute after minute. "Okay boy, keep on going straight..." Falco said to the horse. "We have to find Fox and Peach."

Suddenly, the horse quickly changed direction to the left and continued running.

"What? No!" Falco shouted. "I said go straight!"

The horse spun to the left again and continued running. Now they were running in the opposite direction, back to the stable. "What's your problem you dumb thing I said go _straight_!" Falco yelled.

Again, the horse turned to the left and galloped on. "Why do you keep going the wrong way?" Falco sighed. The horse suddenly came to a fast stop. "Woah!" Falco chirped. "What happend?" The horse stood still, daring not to move a mustle.

_"What's wrong?" _Falco whispered.

The horse glanced at Falco, then looked back at... the bear. _"Oh... no..."_ Falco whispered. _"Dont... make... any... noise..." _He whispered, barely talking.

The bear slowly walked around the forest, he looked around until he saw the horse, with Falco and Ness on his back. The bear roared loudly, but not too loudly. The horse quickly spun around and ran back to the path. The bear looked surprised, it suddenly started chasing after them.

"Oh no!" Falco said to Ness. "What do we do now we're being chased by a man-eating _bear_!" The horse ran faster and faster, he ran so fast it was like they were flying- but not.

(Hey hey hey, don't worry just yet. You don't know what happens after this, but don't worry about them. They'll be fine... I think.)

The horse galloped and shook his head from side to side, while the bear followed closely behind them. "Come on boy, just go strai-" Falco paused. The finally realized how the horse was trained. "Boy, take a left!" The horse changed direction and went straight on.

"Good boy..." Falco said happily. They rode on and on, through the forest.

Meanwhile...

"Where are they?" Peach asked Fox.

"I don't know..." Fox answered. "They said they'd be here soon, I hope they're okay..."

"I'm sure they are." Peach said quietly. She peeked out the little broken window on the shack. "Hey what's that?" She asked. The poked her head out the window and watched as a tall, dark horse zoomed by. "It's Falco! And they-"

The horse galloped straight past the shack.

"-left?" Peach gasped.

"THEY MISSED US!" Fox shrieked.

"Umm, I don't think they missed us by accident..." Peach said, she looked out the window and watched the bear run by after the horse.

"Oh dear..." Fox whispered.

Peach and Fox both struggled to look out the window at the same time. Fox started to panic. "Where are they! What's going to happen? They need help! What can we do! Wha-"

"FOX!" Peach shouted.

"Sorry..." Fox said quietly. "No! I mean look!" Peach yelled. The horse ran back by the window and lowered his body so Falco could see in the window.

"Anybody need a ride?" Falco grinned. Ness poked his head in, "yeah! There's tons of room!"

Peach and Fox both ran outside- then ran back in 'cause the bear was coming...

---------------

Falco: Whoa whoa whoa, okay that totally ruins the story. You know, us coming to the rescue and all?

Sorry.

Falco: Can't you just say the bear... (thinks) got run over?

By what?

Ness: The icecream truck!

Okay...

Falco: Let's try that again.

---------------

Peach and Fox both ran outside, excited to see their friends who've come to their wonderful rescue since they think they're better then everyone else at saving people...

---------------

Falco: WHOA WHOA WHOA STOP!

Ness: Now you make us sound like we're show offs...

Well you are...

Falco: Just say the bear got run over by the icecream truck and that we came to save Peach and Fox.

Fine fine fine.

---------------

(takes breath) Peach and Fox both ran outside. The bear got run over by the icecream truck and was out of sight-

---------------

Falco: Perfect.

---------------

"So who's your friend?" Peach asked while stroking the horse's fur. Falco looked over at the old horse. "Oh that's... just a horse..." He said quietly.

The horse sighed, sadly.

"...Who helped me out a lot." Falco smiled.

The horse stood up straight and seemed to smile back at Falco.

"If it wasn't for him, the bear wouldn't be gone, and we wouldn't have gotten back here..."

Falco suddenly ran over and gave the horse a big hug. He saved his life, sort of. "Thanks buddy..."

"Oh," Fox sighed happily. "I hate to ruin this Kodak moment, but we _do_ have to get back to the bus, and find Zelda and Link."

Falco grinned. "I'm sure that won't be a problem."

---------

Alrighty! Time for Reviewing while I busily work on my next chapter!


	13. Home Sweet, Bus

Okay, Chapter 13 is up and running!

Fox: It's not an icecream machine...

Oh be quiet.

Fox: Hurry up, get on with the story already, I wanna see what happens!

Alrighty, I think everything's set so let's go.

**Chapter 13**

After spending two nights in the forest... Fox, Peach, Falco, Ness and the horse were still at the old shack, they thought they were pretty safe. Of course, they were safe, seeing as the bear got run over... (cough) Yes, so, the rain had cleared up and everybody was outside the shack.

"You guys wanna head out of here and find Link and Zelda?" Ness asked while he hopped off the horse's back. Falco was seated on the old broken stairs of the shack.

"I think we should go get them, it's not raining anymore and since the bears gone, we can go."

Fox walked over to Peach, who was still petting the horse's nose.

"C'mon Peach, climb on, we gotta go." He said.

Falco whipped out his cellphone and called Link.

_Riiiiiing... Riiiiiiing... Riiiiiing... Riiiiiing... _**BEEP!**

"Hello?" A voice said.

Falco stood up and paced around in circles. "Link, is that you?" He said. Link answered, "yes it's me, where are you guys?"

Falco walked faster. "We're at the shack where we started." Link looked out the treehouse window. "Where's the bear?"

"It got run over." Falco winked.

Link climbed down from the treehouse and told Zelda to follow him. "Well we're walking down the trail back to the shack, you should come the other way and we'll most likely meet."

"Will do." Falco said. He hung up the phone and climbed on the horse infront of Peach. "Come on guys, we have to pick up those two and get back to the bus."

Everybody got onto the horse's back, and they rode through the forest.

(Time check, it's about 3:13 where they are.)

"Where did they say they were?" Fox asked. The horse walked slowly down the trail as the four bumped up and down. Falco answered Fox, "they said they were walking down the trail too, so we'll meet up with them soon."

Sooner or later, they came to a two-way road.

"Which way is it?" Peach asked while glancing back and fourth.

"Not sure..." Falco said quietly. "We might as well just guess a way and hope it's the right way!"

"Whoa whoa whoa, no way we're doing that!" Fox barked. "What if we go the wrong way and miss them? We should stay here and wait."

Falco sighed, "fiiiiine, we'll wait here."

Suddenly the horse padded his hoofs on the ground.

"Oh no..." Falco said to the horse. "Don't-"

The horse plopped down on the ground and everyone slid off the end and landed on top of eachother. "sit..." Falco sighed.

"MY NEW MANICURE!" Peach squealed. "IT'S RUINED!"

Fox added, "oh my aching... _everything..._" he rubbed his back slowly.

"Oh that was painful..." Falco let out a heavy sigh.

Minute after minute, the Smashers sat around, waiting for Link and Zelda.

Fox walked around in circles. "When are they coming?" He moaned.

Ness layed down on a log. "This is boring..."

Peach studied the stop-sign. "S-T-O-P... that spells... stop."

Falco sat down under a tree.

"S-T-O-P... stop stop stop..." Peach mumbled.

Ness fell asleap on the log, while Fox continued walking around.

Peach stood next to the stop sign and studied it some more. "S-T-O-P spells... stop..."

Ness snored...

"S-T-O-P... spells... soap..." Peach mumbled to herself. "S-T-O-"

"WILL YOU CUT IT OUT!" Falco yelled.

"Sorry..." Peach said quietly.

About ten minutes went by, until FINALLY Link and Zelda came walking up the road.

"GUYS!" Zelda yelled excitedly, she ran up and gave each of them a hug.

"Zelda!" They all yelled back.

Link ran over and hugged everyone aswell. "Oh we missed you guys so much!"

"I know, we have too!" Falco said happily.

"Oh my God I just remembered!" Fox shouted. Everyone stared. "Everyone else is still in the bus!"

"You're right!" Peach said. "We have to get back there!"

Fox lifted Ness (who was still asleap) on his shoulder, and put him on top of the horse. Ness and Falco rode on the horse while everyone walked by foot.

"This is a long walk, what can we talk about while we're walking...?" Fox asked the others.

"Oh! I just have to tell you one thing, it was really funny!" Peach giggled. Everyone was quiet. "Okay well the other night, I was asleap, and I had this weird dream. So it was me, Fox, Nana and Popo. We were all in the castle, and suddenly a bunch of kittens run up to us, out of nowhere, and started attacking Fox with egg beaters..." She laughed to herself. "It looked really funny!"

Everyone giggled.

From the rain clearing up and the sun coming out, a beautiful rainbow appeared.

"Oh look!" Peach pointed to the sky. "A rainbow!"

"What, are they going to attack me too?" Fox said sarcastically.

Peach laughed and playfully slapped Fox on the side of the head. "No, silly."

--------------------------

The six continued walking for about fifteen minutes.

--------------------------

"So, what were you guys up to while we were at the treehouse?" Link asked while kicking a small rock while he walked.

Fox opened his mouth to tell the story, when,

"It's a long story..." Falco inturrupted.

"Yeah." Fox agreed. "It's a pretty long story..."

Link replied, "well we have the whole walk back to the bus, I have time..."

"You wanna hear the whole thing?" Fox said quietly.

"Yep."

"Alrighty then..." Falco said. "I'll tell it!"

"But it's really really long..." Fox said.

Link answered. "Make a long story short."

(Read this fast, if you please.)

Falco agreed. "Alright, so here it goes..." He took a breath. "Okay, well, first we were all at the shack, then we saw the bear, so then you guys ran off to the treehouse, then I heard a horse make noises from an old barn that nobody knew was there, so I ran off into the forest to find it, then Ness ran after me because he didn't wanna be stuck here with the bear, even though Fox and Peach were there just chillin', so anyway, then we were trapped there, then I remembered I had my walkie talkie from the road, so I told Fox I was there so then we were chatting for a while then I met this horse who was really stubborn cause it never let me ride him and he kept sitting and knocking me off his back so I gave up on riding him, so then Ness fell asleap so I had to get on that stupid horse on my own, meanwhile you guys were at the treehouse just while Fox and Peach were just chillin' in the shack, so then this big gust of wind comes and knocks this big ol' hunk of tree through the window and Ness get's stuck under it so I had to save him, then he was unconcious for like, twenty minutes so I was dealing with that dumb horse while Fox and Peach were still just there chillin' in the shack." Falco took a long, cleansing breath. "So then after I finally get on the horse so he rides me and Ness back to the shack where Fox and Peach were just chillin', but on the way the stupid horse decides to start playin' sneaky games on me again and goes the wrong way so then we run into the bear, so we turn around the zoom the other way while the bears chasing us, so then we're galloping heroically through the forest then we finally come to the shack where Fox and Peach are just chillin' and the bear keeps running and gets run over by the icecream truck, and then we sleep there for the night and then in the morning we call you and come down the path and wait for you two, to come so while we're waiting, we're totally bored so Peach gets all wacko and won't stop reading the stop sign even though it only says one _word_, but after that, you guys finally come and we're all happy and then we were walking down the road and you asked to hear the story so I told it, so now we're all just chillin'!" Falco finished, he smiled. "So that's what happend, long story short."

Fox sighed. "You, Ness and horse did _all_ that, while me and Peach were 'just chillin'?"

Falco grinned, "yep!"

Link gasped. "Wow, that _was_ long, sounds like you guys had a lot of fun."

"Yep, well it wasn't all fun at the time but it sounds fun now!" Falco said while giggling to himself.

Fox added, "yes it sounds wonderfully fun now, but it sounded fun then too, since me and Peach were just chillin'." He said sarcastically.

"Oh come on Fox I was just joking." Falco said playfully.

From all that story telling, the Smashers found themselves back at the ditch, where they left the others in the bus.

"Looks like we made it back!" Peach smiled.

Nana peeked out the window of the bus and saw the six friends (and the horse) walking up to the door.

The other Smashers gathered around the door on the inside of the bus.

Fox bent down and knocked on the sideways door, since the bus fell to the side when it fell in the ditch.

_Knock, knock, knock..._

Nana joked, "well I wonder who that could be."

Everyone inside laughed.

Nana unlocked the hatch on the door and it swung open.

"WE'RE BACK!" Peach and Ness yelled together.

Everyone was so excited to see them back. Now, not to say there wasn't tons of hugging and kissing going on, but I'll save that for later...

"I can't believe you're back!" Yoshi said while grinning widely. Falco and the others climbed in the bus. There was _tons_ of talking, the whole bus was a racket.

"What happend to you guys out there?" Popo asked. "Were you okay?" Bowser asked.

Mario and Luigi ran up with some fresh fruit. "Come grab something to eat guys!" Everybody gathered around and had a huge feast in honor of the Smasher's return.

"Hey, out of all that excitement, we totally forgot why we actually went _out_ to the forest in the first place!" Falco laughed.

Fox added, "yeah, it was pretty pointless to go out there, but we had fun."

"We'll find our way back home somehow." Falco was lifted into a good mood. "That won't be a problem."

Peach stood on top of the portable cooler. "Okay everybody I have a very important announcement!" She clapped her hands together to get everyone's attention. "Shhhhhhh."

Everyone was quiet, they all listened.

"Now," Peach started. "For future referance, Falco is never driving again!" She laughed.

Everybody else laughed along with her.

And they were all just chillin'.

----------------------------------------------------------------

THE END.

Well there you have it, the end of the Adventures of the Adventurers! But of course, I'm not done writing yet. No, no. There's way more stories to come! So hang tight!


	14. Note From SS

**Don't think the Adventurers are done Adventuring! No no no. They'll be back in the next chapter (which I'll be getting to soon) So just bare with me for now. I had to give story writing a break for a while, but I'm back and ready to roll! Hang tight for the next story, it's comming soon! **

**Thank ya.**

**-SS**


	15. Story 3 PING PONG PROBLEMS

Alrighty we're on our next story! Exciting 'eh? ...Sure. You totally didn't mean that. I can tell by the way you're just staring at the computer right now. Okay I'm sorry.

Fox: Let's get on with it...

Oh! Right. Almost forgot.

Fox: How could you forget? You're the one writing. Sheesh.

Sorry?

Fox: Okay I'm doing this now. Ready for the next story?

But how come I-

Fox: SHH! Okay, here we go. Chaper one!

**Chapter 1.**

This all starts in the Smasher Highschool. Only about twenty minutes until they can leave. Falco and Fox were sitting in French class, waiting for their teacher to stop talking...

Falco leaned over in his chair. "Psst, Fox." He whispered to Fox, who was seated to his left. "Psst!"

Fox tilted his head to the side, to pretend he was listening to the teacher while Falco was talking. "What?" He whispered.

"Hand this to Peach," he said, shoving a crumpled piece of paper in Fox's hand.

"Falco?" The teacher put down his pointer stick on the chalkboard. "Is talking to your neighbor more important then learning french?" He crossed his arms.

Falco sat up in his chair. "Umm, no?" He said quietly.

"Were you listening?" The teacher asked.

"Of course I was listening!" Falco answered.

"Okay then which of the words on the board fits in the sentance?" The teacher looked at the board, then looked back at Falco.

Falco read the board. Then paused for a moment, since he had no idea what the answer was. "Umm..." He decided to guess randomly. "Uh, canard...?" He said quietly.

The teacher sighed loudly. "No Falco, you can't drink a duck."

Suddenly the school bell rang and everybody packed up their things, and headed out the door.

"Whew! That was a close one..." Falco said to Fox. Fox swung his backpack over his shoulder, "yeah..."

The two walked outside and got on the bus. Falco ran straight to the back and sat down. He patted the seat next to him, signaling Fox to sit down.

"So we're still going to the store later on?" Fox asked, sitting down.

Falco moved his backpack out of the way, and set it on his legs. "Yeah I guess. Who's coming with us?" He asked.

Fox wondered. "Well we can bring Roy, he has the shopping list."

"Yeah okay." Falco agreed. "Oh, Link might want to come."

"And if we bring Link, we'll have to bring Marth too." Fox counted. "So that's me, you, Link, Roy, and Marth."

"That's five people... who else?" Falco asked.

Fox thought for a moment. "Maybe Kirby will want to go?"

"Kirby would want to go _anywhere_." Falco added.

"Well, we can bring them then!" Fox smiled.

"Perfect!" Falco shook hands with Fox playfully.


	16. Whatever Floats

**Chapter 2. **

After Fox and Falco got home, they phoned up all of their friends.

_RIIIIIIIING RIIIIIIIIIIIIING RIIIIIIIIIIIIIING _**Beep!**

"Hello?" A voice said.

"Hey Kirb!" Falco sat on a chair at the table.

Kirby jumped up and down on his bed, nearly dropping the phone. "Oh hi Falco!" He plopped down on the bed.

"Hey uh, me and Fox and a few people are going up to the store in a couple minutes." Falco drummed his fingers on the table. "You wanna come?"

Kirby sprung up from his bed. "YOU BET!" He yelled. "I'll be there in a second!" He clicked the 'off' button, then threw the phone on the bed and ran out the door.

"Okay I guess Kirby's coming." Falco said to Fox, who was spreading peanutbutter on bread in the kitchen. "I just have to call Roy, Marth and Link."

Fox set down his knife on the counter. "I'm just gonna go refill the gas tank in the car, be right back."

Falco nodded, then dialed Link's number.

_RIIIIIIIING RIIIIIIIIIIIIING RIIIIIIIIIIIIIING _**Beep!**

"Yo." Link answered.

"Hey Link, we're all going up to the store. You wanna come with us?" Falco asked.

Link set the phone on his shoulder, holding it up with his head. "Oh yeah sure, I'll be there in a couple minutes." He answered, shaking a can of hair spray.

"Okay, can you do me a favour and call Marth and Roy to tell them to come?" Falco asked, "Roy has the shopping list."

"Yeah I guess, we'll all be over in a few minutes." Link hung up, then set down his hair spray bottle. He dialed Roy's number.

_RIIIIIIIING RIIIIIIIIIIIIING RIIIIIIIIIIIIIING _**Beep!**

Roy picked up the phone, dodging Marth who was playing with a remote-control helicopter.

"Ello?" He ducked, then stood up again.

"Uh hey Roy." Link scratched his head. "Are you and Marth coming to the store with us?"

"Yeah, we're just... getting ready." Roy answered, jumping to his right, almost getting hit with the toy.

"Look at it go! _Weeeeeeeee!_" Marth pranced around the room, chasing his helicopter.

Roy sighed. "Don't mind that. Just a second." He put the phone to his chest. "Marth! Take that outside!"

Link laughed. "What's going on over there?"

"Just the usual." Roy sighed again.

Marth steered his helicopter out the door, then ran after it. "Whoooooosh! Neeeeeeeeeeerm!"

"Well I'm not going to Falco's for like, a couple minutes." Link said. "Have time to talk?"

"Oh yeah." Roy answered. He sat down at his computer chair. "What's going on over there?"

Link glanced over at Young Link, who was dangling from the staircase on a string. "Oh, nothing."

Roy swayed back and fourth on his rolly chair. "Yeah there's not a whole lot going on around here. Things are sorta boring since it's Friday."

"Yeah I know." Link replied.

Suddenly, the helicopter flew in through Roy's window.

"Link! ... You won't believe it!" Roy stood up. "Marth's toy helicopter just _flew_ in here! Hold on!" He chased the toy around the room, trying to grab it.

Marth walked in the room. "Oh and you tell me not to play around?"

"I wasn't playing! I-" Roy glared. "Ugh nevermind." He sat back down with the phone. "Sorry Link. Some sixteen year olds don't know how to act their age."

Marth made an L with his fingers and stuck it on his forehead.

"Like this one for instance..." Roy rolled his eyes. He looked at his computer screen. "WHAT THE-!" He clicked the screen. "What is this!"

Marth burst out laughing, and fell on the bed.

Roy changed the desktop picture. "Never again." He tried to get the thought of him wearing a tutu out of his head.

"What's going on over there?" Link hesitated to ask.

Roy glared at Marth angerly. "Nothing..." He walked towards Marth who was laying on his back, on the bed. "Excuse me for a moment..." He said quietly to Link on the phone.

"Wha- ... What are you doing..." Marth asked. "Roy... quit looking at me like that... What are you doing..."

Roy threw the phone on the chair, then pounced on Marth, and started playfighting him.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Marth rolled over on the bed. "Roy! Stop it! Ow!" He tried to stand up, then jumped on Roy and started slapping him.

"OW! Marth quit it!"

Link raised an eyebrow. "What are you two doing over there..."

Marth grinned and yelled across the room to the phone, "YOU DON'T WANNA KNOW!"

Link's eyes widened. "Okay I'm just gonna go to Fox's now... Cya later!"

Roy laughed, then got up. He went to the phone and shut it off.

"We'd better go now 'eh?" Marth asked. He walked out the door and out to the car.

"Be there in a minute." Roy called.

_**DING DONG!**_

Falco nearly jumped out of his seat.

"I guess Kirby's here..." Fox said sarcastically.

Falco got up, then walked to the door. He opened the door. "Hey Kirby." He took a step to the side, letting Kirby in.

"Yo Falco!" Kirby walked in. "When's Link and them coming?" He asked.

"Link said he'd come in a few minutes, he should be here anytime now..." Falco answered.

Kirby and Falco both sat at the table, waiting for Link, Roy and Marth.

Kirby hummed quietly.

Falco rested his chin in his hand. He looked around the room.

"...What can we do while we wait?" Kirby finally said.

Falco looked around some more. Then spotted the wall. "Hey why don't we count the bricks on the wall...?

Kirby sat up. "Okay!" He said. "Let me start. Okay. One, two- _I'm bored_." He slumped back down in the chair.

Suddenly they both heard a splash.

"What was that?" Falco looked behind him.

Fox had a bowl of water, he was dropping things in it. Kirby walked over. "What are you doing?" He asked. Fox dropped a pencil in the water. "I thought I'd get a head start on my homework."

Kirby looked at the bowl, then looked back at Fox. "This is your homework?" He looked confused. "What are you supposed to do?"

Fox got a stood for Kirby to stand on. "See, I'm supposed to drop things in the water, and test how many things float or sink."

"Oh! Neat!" Kirby shouted. "Can I help?"

Fox nodded yes. "Drop this spoon in." He handed Kirby a metal spoon.

"Okay!" Kirby grabbed the spoon, then threw it in the water.

Fox and Kirby both looked in the bowl.

Five seconds past.

"Aww it sank." Kirby cocked his eyebrow. "Can I do another one?"

Fox handed Kirby a red plastic button. "Here, try this one."

"Okie doke." He replied. He tossed the button in the water. "Yaaay it floats!" Kirby cheered.

"Great!" Fox smiled. He wrote down his data on a clipboard. "Okay, button... floats." He said to himself, writing it down.

Link, Roy and Marth arrived at the door a few minutes later. Falco went to answer it. "Hey guys! It's about time you came."

Falco walked over to Kirby and Fox. "Hey guys, we should probably go now."

Kirby looked at Fox. "Whatever floats your button!"

"...What?" Falco looked confused. "Don't you mean 'whatever floats your boat'?"

Fox grinned. "Nevermind."

Kirby and Fox both walked to the door. "Come on Falco, let's go." Kirby called to Falco.

"I'm coming!" Falco walked up to the door.

Roy and Link both opened the door, then ran out to the van. Marth, Fox, Falco and Kirby followed.

Before they got in, Roy made a small announcement.

"Now guys, we have to be mature adults on this shopping trip." He said.

"SHOTGUN!" Marth ran to the front seat and hopped in.

Roy hit himself in the forehead.

Kirby laughed. "Okay let's just go!"

Everybody climbed in and drove off.

R&R! -SS


	17. Cracking The Case

CHAPTER 3 - Cracking the Case

"Row row row your boat, gently down the stream," Link sang in the backseat.

"Merrily merrily merrily merrily," Marth joined. "Life if but a dream!"

Roy drove steadily down the highway. "Oh will you two grow up!" He scolded.

Link looked at Marth and started giggling. "Mooka wooka." He whispered.

Marth looked back at him with wide eyes. "A walla ooka bamo!"

"Waka waka shooki!" Link replied.

"What on earth are you two saying...?" Roy turned around to see them.

Marth looked up. "Nothing!" He answered. He looked back at Link and whispered, _"wooka wooka shiko wako" _

Roy looked back at the front windshield. "What are you two saying!"

"Nothing..." Link giggled to himself.

Falco, Fox and Kirby sat in the very back of the van.

"What's all that funky talk...?" Falco leaned foreward in his seat.

"Nothing." Marth replied.

"Oh I'll find out..." Falco said suspiciously. He slipped on a pair of sunglasses. "I'll crack this case alright..."

"Falco this isn't a secret mission okay? We're going grocery shopping." Roy said.

The van pulled into the parking lot of the Super Store - Smasher Style. (Try saying that three times fast...)

"We're here!" Kirby bounced up and down in her chair.

Everybody unbuckled their seatbelts and climbed out. Falco put his sunglasses on. "I'm going to find out that secret talk of yours." He said while he walked up to the front doors with Marth.

Link followed close behind. "How are you going to do that exactly?"

"I have my sources." Falco replied.

The six walked into the room with the carts.

Link ran up and grabbed a cart. Then Marth ran over and grabbed the cart from him.

"Waka mako!" Link yelled, grabbing the cart back.

Marth took the handle and pulled it to his side. "Waka mako wami!"

The other people getting carts, just slowly inched away.

"Hmm... waka meko wami..." Falco took out a notebook and scribbled down some notes. "Hmm, that makes sense..." He said to himself.

"What makes sense?" Roy peered over Falco's shoulder.

"Waka, must mean 'to whack' something..." Falco pointed his pencil. "Then meko... hmmm..." He thought. He continued walking with the others inside, after Link got his cart back.

They stopped at the revolving doors.

"Ooooh I love these things!" Link pranced around in circles.

"Oh come on guys, just go in..." Roy sighed.

Link immediatly ran to the bar and pushed it, he zoomed around in circles. "Wheeeeee!"

Marth ran in to join him. "Weeeeeeeeeee!" They both cheered.

Roy stuck his leg in the door and it stopped. "Come on guys!"

Falco and Kirby both followed Roy through the door.

"Oooh! Candy!" Kirby charged towards the candy rack.

"Well, there goes Kirby." Fox watched him run. "Roy, what's first on the list?"

Roy took out a crumpled piece of paper from his pocket. He unfolded it and read, '1- Bread'.

"Okay, c'mon guys." Fox took the cart and steered it down the isle. Everybody followed except Kirby.

"Oh my Gosh!" Link stopped and stared blankly at all the different hair spray cans. "Guys, I'm gonna stick around here for a minute or two..." He said, gazing at the shelf.

Fox, Roy, Falco and Marth walked to the bread isle.

Marth scanned the shelves for some Ben's bread.

"Fox! Fox!" Falco put down his notebook. "I just had a _major_ breakthrough!" He shouted. "Okay, see, 'to whack' then... meko could be... mech, like, mechanical-o..." Falco thought.

"Mecahnical-o?" Fox raised his eyebrow. "What's with the O?"

"On the end of meko." Falco explained. He pointed his pencil at wami. "Then uh... wami is 'to wham', so that means like, hit." He took a short breath. "Whacking the mechanical, WAIT NO! Technical... technology..." He continued thinking.

Fox rolled his eyes and rode the cart back down the isle. Roy and Marth followed. Falco walked behind them, scribbling in his notebook. _"Technology..." _He whispered to himself. _"Techno!" _His eyes widened. "That could be one..."

"What's next on the list?" Fox asked Roy, walking down the frozen food isle.

Roy looked at his list. "Umm, we need butter and milk." He looked up.

"Anything we can get here?" Fox asked. "We'll head over to the dairy section in a minute."

Roy looked back at his list. "Oh, Kirby wanted us to pick up a frozen pizza to cook when we get back."

Fox looked around the frozen food. "Oh, speaking of Kirby... where is he?"

Kirby was venturing through the toy isle. "Barbies... neat." He said to himself. "Ooooh a talking cabbage!" Kirby looked up at all the toys.

Suddenly, Link came down the isle.

"Oh!" He said surprized. "I didn't see you here."

Kirby looked over at Link. "HEY LOOK!" He took a strange looking thing off the shelf.

Link walked over. "Ohh, it's one of those things that shoots out balls."

"COOL!" Kirby looked at the instructions. "Can we try it?"

"Oh I don't know if we should..." Link said quietly.

Kirby looked at the On button. "Oh come on, only for a second!"

"Ohhh... okay fine, just don't aim it at anything." Link sighed.

"No problem-o!" Kirby smiled. "Okay, here we go..." He aimed the ball shooter down the isle, then clicked the button.

A single ping-pong ball flew out.

"NEAT!" Kirby said. "Link, go get that."

Link walked down the hall, he bent over to pick up the ball.

"INCOMING!" Kirby shouted, then shot another ball and it hit Link.

"Ouch!" Link stood up.

Kirby laughed, then shot another ball.

"Okay Kirby... you might want to stop now..." Link looked at the three balls he shot out.

"Nooo c'mon Link this is fun!" Kirby pleaded. He continued shooting balls down the isle.

"Kirby! Shut it off!" Link shouted.

"Okay okay fine," Kirby looked around the toy for the Off button. "Off...off...off... OH! This must be it!" He clicked a red button.

Suddenly ping-pong balls started shooting out of the toy, faster and faster.

"Uh oh..." Kirby looked up.

"KIRBY! WHAT DID YOU DO?" Link yelled, he ran over to the toy.

Ping-pong balls flew out, one after the other. Every few mili-seconds, a ball would fly out.

Link grabbed the toy, then flipped it upward. More balls flew out of the top.

"AHH! DUCK AND COVER!" Kirby yelled, he ran around the isle.

More and more balls flew around the isle, bouncing off the shelves and the floor, ...and off of Link's head.

"Ouch! Ow! OWW!" Link shouted.

Balls flew EVERYWHERE, coating the whole isle.

Kirby dug through the piles of bouncing balls, "LINK! LINK COME ON!" He shouted through the noise.

"HOLD ON KIRBY, I GOTTA FIND A WAY TO TURN THIS THING OFF!" Link yelled back. He spun the toy around, causing more balls to fly around.

Pretty soon, Roy, Falco and Fox walked down the hallway, then Roy looked at the toy isle. Balls were going wild, bouncing every which-way.

Roy yelled down the isle. "GUYS! WHAT'S GOING ON!" He shut his eyes and bravely walked down to where Link and Kirby were.

Fox hollered, "GUYS! WHAT'S GOING ON!"

Kirby jumped up and down, "THERE'S PING PONG BALLS GOING EVERYWHERE!"

"THANKS FOR THE NEWSFLASH!" Fox hit his forehead.

_**BOING BOING BOING**_

Sooner or later, the ping-pong balls piled up, almost all the way to the tops of the shelves. More shot out from the toy, closing Roy, Link and Kirby in the middle.

"FOX! WE'RE GETTING CAVED IN!" Roy waved his arm in the air.

Link was forced to drop the toy, and climb up through the balls to where Kirby and Roy were.

"Hold on guys!" Link dug upward through the huge pile of ping-pong balls.

Kirby stepped to the side as Link dug up through the ground. "Link!" Roy grabbed his hand and hoisted him up. More balls piled up around them, until there was a complete wall. While more balls kept shooting out.

"Oh Gosh guys..." Roy looked up at the ping-pong ball wall surrounding them. "What do we do now?"

"Well Fox obviously saw us, let's call him for help." Link looked up. "FOX! FOX CAN YOU HEAR US!"

There was no reply.

"Oh well that's just great." Roy said sarcastically. "Now we're stuck?"

"Not quite yet!" Link whipped out his cell phone. "We can call him!"

"Oooh good idea." Kirby said.

Link quickly dialed Fox's number.

"Link!" Fox said. "Are you guys okay!"

Roy stole the phone from Link. "Oh yes Fox, we're in the middle of Attack of the Killer Ping Pong balls, but NOOO we're fine!"

Link took the phone back. "Roy calm down... Sorry Fox, umm yeah, we're sorta closed in..."

Fox leaned on one leg. "Well, should I come dig you a path?" He asked.

"That's a good idea I guess?" Link said back.

"Okay, just wait a second." Fox replied. He hung up the phone.

Fox ran over to the next isle and grabbed a snowshovel.

"I'll just uh, stay here and... supervise." Falco kept scribbling in his notebook. "Hmm, techno... whamo? Tech... wham." He thught. "Oooh I'll get this somehow..."

Fox ran over to the isle.

"Okay guys..." He took a breath. "INCOMING FOX!" He threw himself at the pile, and dig through with the shovel.

He dug,

and dug,

and dug,

and dug,

until...

_WHACK!_

"OW!" Link shouted.

Kirby squinted his eyes, "hey what's that...?"

"I don't know, but it just hit me." Link said.

Roy walked over and dug a small hole where the 'thing' was.

"Hey!" Roy shouted. "I think it's... it's Fox!"

Fox dug his way through the wall. He took quick heaving breaths. "H- ... Hi guys!"

Link pulled Fox through.

"Wow..." Fox panted. "That was... that was a long trip!"

Kirby looked infront of him. "...You brought a snow shovel?"

Fox sat down. "Well how else do you think I got in here so fast!"

The ping pong balls continued to pile up, until they went straight over Roy, Link, Kirby and Fox's heads.

"Uh oh, guys!" Kirby started to panic. "We're getting buried!"

Roy looked around.

"...So now what do we do."

OKAY! R&R while I write my next chapter!


	18. Mission Impossible

**Chapter 4**

There was a long moment of silence, while the guys decided how to get out.

"Okay guys," Link said. "Let's think here. We're in the middle of a giant ping-pong mountain, that's taller then our heads." He stroked his pretend beard he's working on growing-

(Psht, yeah right)

"Maybe we could use Fox's shovel?" Kirby suggested.

Fox looked on the floor and saw his shovel sinking into the ping-pong balls.

"...Or not?" Kirby sighed.

"Now what do we do?" Roy looked around, then up. "YOU GUYS! LOOK!" Roy's eyes widened, still looking straight up.

Link, Kirby and Fox both looked up, coming to find that there was a bar on the ceiling holding the flourescent lights up.

The four of them stared blankly at the bar for about 10 seconds.

Finally, "...what about it." Kirby cocked his eyebrow.

"HELLO!" Roy yelled in Kirby's face. "We can call Falco and get him to attach a rope to it, and we can just _climb_ out."

Kirby looked up. "...Oh! I get it."

"Took you long enough..." Fox rolled his eyes slightly.

"Alright, cell phone?" Roy looked at Link. Link whipped out his cellphone and called Falco.

Fox scribbled a few things in his notebook.

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING _**BEEP!**

"Ello?" Falco said quietly.

"Falco! We need your help!" Link said ergently. "Okay here's the mission, we need you to tie a rope to a bar so we can climb out."

Falco looked around. "Aaaaand how does that work?"

"Fox, have the procedure figured out?" Link asked.

Fox took the phone from Link. "Okay here's the plan. Grab a rope, we'll tell you where it is. You'll climb on the lawnchairs section then use the fountains on the shelves as a stool, to climb up on the shelf. Next you'll tie the rope to yourself, and the bar above you while standing on the shelf. Swing across the air to the next shelf. Useing whatever's on the shelf to help you get up. Pull on the rope to slide it over to the shelf your standing on, then untie it. Link it to the next bar and continue this pattern until you get to the shelf on our left. When you get to us, untie the rope on your end, then tie it to the bar over us. Slide it over until it's dangling over us, then we'll climb up." Fox took a breath. "Sound easy?"

Falco paused for a moment. "Uh, yes?"

"GO SOLDIER GO!" Fox barked.

"I'm on my way!" Falco replied, then saluted.

"Okay," Fox began. "Which way are you facing?"

Falco looked. "I'm facing left, looking at the poster hanging from the ceiling saying Eat Fresh..."

"Okay, proceed foreward then turn right at the two way hall." Fox ordered.

Falco saluted. "Yes sir."

Falco kept his phone to his ear, and walked to the hall, then turned left.

"Okay, looking at a shelf now." He replied.

"Alright, see a rope coiled up?" Fox asked.

Falco looked around the shelf, then spotted one.

"Yep! Found one." He took the rope and unrolled it.

"Okay, now climb up on the table and onto the shelf you got the rope on." Fox said, looking on his plan paper.

"I'm on it." Falco answered. He climbed up on the shelf, using the clay fountains as stools, as if he was rock climbing. "Okay I'm up." He panted. "Now what?"

Fox read his paper. "Okay now tie the rope around your waist, then tie it to the bar over your head."

Falco obeyed, and tied the rope in the right places.

"Ready?" Fox asked.

"...For what." Falco shuddered.

"You're going to swing across and land on the next shelf over." Fox explained.

"I AM?" Falco shrieked.

"C'mon it's easy." Fox laughed. "It's like being Tarzan."

Falco sighed. "Alright, here I go..." He held his breath. "One... two... three!" He jumped and swung across the isle, ...then banged into the shelf. "Oww..." Falco sighed. He climbed up on the shelf and untied the rope. "Okay, two more shelves. I can do this..." He said to himself.

Falco swung across two more shelves and finally found Fox, Link, Roy and Kirby. (Who wern't actually that hard to miss, since there's a huge pile of balls covering them...)

Falco was still attached to the rope on the ceiling. He looked down into the pile. "Hey guys!" He waved playfully.

Roy waved his arms. "Careful Falco! You wouldn't wanna-"

Suddenly Falco leaned too far and fell foreward. But since he was attached to the ceiling, he floated on the rope over top of the four people.

"Falco!" Kirby and Fox both waved their arms, trying to get a hold of him.

"Move away shorties," Roy pulled Link under Falco. "Alright guys," Roy began. "We're going to form a human pyra-"

"Human?" Fox crossed him arms.

"Fine... A fox, round pink ball, elf, human pyramid..." Roy said.

"Guys!" Falco called. "Hanging like a bat over here!"

"Okay, Fox, bend over and let Kirby climb on your back." Roy ordered.

Fox sighed, and got on the floor. Kirby scurried over and climbed onto Fox's back.

"Okay... now Link, get on top of Kirby, and I'll stand on you to unhook Falco." Roy said.

Link climbed up and sat on Kirby.

"OW!" Kirby yelled. "Way to squish me dude!"

"Sorry...?" Link rolled his eyes.

Roy got up ontop of Link, then slowly stood up.

"It's about time you got up here," Falco said. "People are starting to stare."

"Alright alright." Said Roy. "I'll get you off, hold on."

Roy reached up, and tried to undo the rope on Falco.

"I cant... reach!" Roy stretched. "Okay Falco, I'm gonna have to get on your back."

Falco sighed. "JUST GET ME OFF!"

Roy climbed onto Falco's back, then undid the heavy rope.

"Hey Roy?" Falco asked.

"Yeah?"

"I just remembered something."

"What?" Roy looked down at Falco.

"We can't fly." Falco answered.

The two dropped like rocks and landed on the floor.

"...ouch." Roy lifted himself up, then helped up Falco.

"Well..." Fox raised his eyebrow.

The five looked at eachother.

"MISSION ACCOMPLISHED!"

"Wait..." Fox looked around. "We're still stuck in here!"


	19. Return Of An Old Friend

Okay, so the five are STILL stuck in the mountain of ping pong balls. What can they do? Who's going to save them? Will they EVER get out? What's going to-

ok. I'm done. Let's just uh... let's just see what happens.

"Alright guys," Link said. "This isn't funny anymore."

"It wasn't funny in the first place..." Roy added.

"Still," Link said. "We _have_ to find a way out of here."

The five sat down in their little spot of cleared-out ping pong balls...

Until,

"BAGAWK!" A voice said.

Link raised his eyebrow. "Hey, doesn't that sound farmiliar?"

Falco thought for a minute. "Yeah... actually it does?"

"What are you guys talking about?" Roy asked, looking at Link and Falco.

"Where have we heard that before...?" Falco scratched his chin. "Think Roy, think!"

Roy pretended to admire his fingernails. "Oh sure, not like I have anything else to do." He rolled his eyes.

They both thought for a second, then,

"MISTER BUBBLEHEAD!" They both shouted at the same time.

The noise that they made, caused the wall of the ping pong balls to collapse. Ping pong balls rolled down the hall, and all over the store. As soon as the wall collapsed, there stood mister Bubblehead the chicken.

"Mister Bubblehead!" Link and Falco both ran over and gave the chicken a huge hug.

"How'd you get here!" Link asked, grinning widely.

"It's been a while since we've seen you!" Falco looked down. "My you've... _shrunk?_"He raised his eyebrows.

Falco looked around. "Hey!" He said. "I don't think that matters anymore! ... We're out!" The five looked all around them, and started cheering. They ran over to the chicken and thanked him.

"Thanks Mr.Bubblehead!" Fox cried happily. "Thanks for helping us get out!"

The five crowded around Mr.Bubblehead and hugged him, and thanked him for helping them get out.

"Wait wait wait..." Falco said. "You mean to tell me that I dangled from a ceiling, swung across isles on a rope, and fell _off_ the ceiling and onto the hard floor, FOR NOTHING?"

There was a moment of silence. Then they all started laughing. "Yes yes Falco, I'm sorry about my horrible plan." Fox put his hand on Falco's shoulder.

"Well now what do we do?" Kirby looked around at all the pingpong balls on the floor.

Suddenly a security guard came by. "WHAT THE-!" He jumped backwards at the sight of all the ping-pong balls. "HOLY! How'd these get here!" He ran to the reception desk. "CLEAN UP IN ISLE SEVEN! THERE'S ENOUGH PING PONG BALLS IN THERE TO LAUNCH AN INVASION!"

Link looked at Roy. "Should we get out of here?"

"Pronto." Roy answered. The five, and Mister Bubblehead ran out of the isle. They ran swiftly down the halls. Link caught up to Roy. "Hey, I wonder where Marth went?"

Roy kept running. "You know, I don't know?"

The six ran down the isles, and out to the parking lot.

"Okay guys, into the car!" Roy demanded. He opened the frontseat door. "WHA-! Marth!"

Marth was seated in the front seat. "Oh hi guys! It's about time you got back." He said, eating a bag of chips.

"Where were you!" Link asked, getting in the back seat.

"Oh, well, while you guys were gone, I went ahead and got the rest of the groceries." Marth answered, getting out of the frontseat so Roy could get in. "Funny... I remember seeing a big mountain in the toy isle. I was going to knock it down so I could get a toy for Kirby, but I just decided not to..."

Fox, Falco, Roy and Kirby all sighed loudly.

"...What?"

"Mafo wooma." Link shrugged.

"Okay." Marth replied.

Falco popped up from his seat. "OI! I almost forgot!" He whipped out his notebook. "I wasn't done my research!"

"Research?" Fox laughed. "With what?"

Falco glared. "My own knowledge." He said. "See, I figured out that the first part meant whacking the techno musicbox, see, then mafo wooma... hmm, I'll have to get on that right away..."

Fox sighed, and looked out the window.

"Well I had fun." Marth said, climbing in the car. "And why is there a chicken in my seat..."

Mr.Bubblehead looked up.

"Oh, we met up with mister Bubblehead at the store, actually he was the one that saved us." Roy said.

"Saved you?" Marth asked. "From what?"

"Nevermind..." Falco said quickly.

"No tell me..." Marth said, sitting down next to Mister Bubblehead.

Kirby looked over at Marth. "Well, it _all_ started when me and Link walked down the toy isle..."

_To be continued, soon. -SS_


	20. Punch The Roof And Say Beavers

Alright, so now the Smashers got out of the ping pong mountain, and they're driving home.

**Chapter 6.**

The van drove across the highway.

Roy looked out his window. "Wow, look at that road!" He exclaimed, looking down on a steep road that ended as a two-way road, right infront of a lake. "That's so steep! What if you couldn't stop and you fell in the lake!"

"Then use your brakes..." Falco said.

Roy kept looking. "Well what if your brakes didn't work?"

"Then use the emergency brake."

Roy was still looking. "What if you don't know where the emergency brake is?"

"Then you should have _never_ gotten your license..." Marth finished.

Falco laughed, and slumped back down in his chair.

About ten minutes went by of complete silence.

Falco yawned.

Fox shuffled his feet.

More time went by.

Link leaned back in his chair.

Marth coughed.

More time went by.

Falco set his chin on the palm of his hand, and looked out the window.

Suddenly,

"PUNCH BUGGIE! NO PUNCHBACKS!" He slapped Kirby who was sitting next to him.

"SAFETY!" Marth yelled.

"SAFETY!" Link and Fox both hollered.

"Shh!" Said Roy.

Falco looked over. "Hey guys, let's make up some car games how 'bout!"

"Yeah sure!" Marth turned around from the passengers seat. "Okay, whenever you pass a green car, you have to..."

"Flick the person next to you!" Kirby giggled.

Fox looked foreward. "Okay okay I got one. Whenever you pass a blue _house_ you have to..."

"Punch the roof and say beavers!" Kirby yelled.

The four of them laughed.

Mr.Bubblehead clucked.

"How about..." Falco thought. "When you pass a..."

"Barn?" Kirby asked.

"Okay barn," Falco said. "When you pass a barn you have to,"

Marth butted in. "Touch a nail and say noodles."

Kirby fell back in his chair laughing.

"Yeah I heard that one before." Marth looked back to the windshield.

Roy sighed. He parked the van in a slot for the gas station. "I'll be right back guys." He said, getting out of the car.

"Kay." Everybody replied.

Falco leaned over and flicked Fox.

Fox slapped him. "What was that for!" He yelled.

"What..." Falco said. "I saw a green car go by."

Marth and Kirby both laughed.

Roy got back in the car. "Okay back."

"No kidding." Marth looked over.

Roy started up the engine and they backed out of the gas station.

Pretty soon, they were back on the highway.

"Okay guys," Marth said. "We have to make up one more."

"Alright." Falco said. "Let's all think together."

"How about..." Kirby began. "How about whenever somebody hiccups..."

"You have to..." Roy thought.

"HIT THEM WITH A PING PONG BALL!" Fox yelled.

They all laughed.

Kirby looked at Fox. "Whatever floats your button!"

THE END

**Just a quick note **_Hey guys I guess that's it for the Adventurers! I hope you had tons of fun reading, I know I had lots of fun writing, that's for sure! I'll keep you updated for new stories, just hang tight for now. I'll have to continue writing other stories for now, but don't worry, they'll all be about Smash Bros. for certain! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, I know I sure did love reading your reviews. Actually, to show you how grateful I am, I'd like to point out my favourite reviewers. Thank you to** ptpeach**, **razzkat**, **MaKiMoTo95**, **Melee Princess**, and **Royal Fanatic**, for your wonderful reviews! I'll be sure to see you again, in my next story, hopefully! So, bye-bye for now, and happy reading! -SmashSweetie_


End file.
